Sang, sueur et sexe
by Voracity666
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive à Forks. Elle sait beaucoup de chose sur les êtres magiques mais on sait si peu de choses sur elle. Qui êtes-vous donc miss Ithil ? "-C'est le mystère qui donne aux femmes tout leur attrait." Hentai ! Alec x OC x Seth
1. I La pie fait son nid

**Disclaimer : si l'univers appartient clairement à Stephenie Meyer, Kura' m'appartient.**

**La chanson du début de chapitre s'intitule _Cover me_ et est de Björk.**

**Couples : Seth x Oc – Alec x Oc – Seth x Oc x Alec**

**Ou comment occuper son temps libre alors qu'on est à la bourre partout et qu'on n'a ni la motivation ni le courage de se mettre à nos autres fics Uu**

**Dédicace à toi, lecteur fidèle ou non...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>"While I crawl into the unknown<p>

_(Tandis que je rampe dans l'inconnu)_

Cover me

_(Couvres-moi)_

I'm going hunting for mysteries

_(Je vais chasser pour des mystères)_

Cover me

_(Couvres-moi)_

I'm going to prove the possible really exists

_(Je vais te prouver que le possible existe vraiment)_"

#BIP#

Après s'être abattue impitoyablement sur mon radio-réveil, ma main glissa de cette machine infernale. La tête dans l'oreiller, je grognai légèrement avant de rouler sur le dos et fixai le plafond en soupirant, tout en remettant à leur place quelques mèches de cheveux.

À force de persuasion mentale, je réussis à m'extirper de mon lit, enfiler ma robe de chambre et mes mules, et descendre préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière tâche accomplie, je remontai dans ma chambre, la rangeai rapidement et ouvris la fenêtre en grand. Je m'y postai un bref instant et lâchai un deuxième soupir maussade. Je me secouai à nouveau tout en m'emparant de mes vêtements avant de filer dans la salle de bain, où je m'apprêtai en prenant tout mon temps.

Après tout, j'étais un peu comme la plupart des filles : soucieuse de mon apparence. Même si dans mon cas, c'était plus dans mon intérêt. Enfin, bref, je me comprends.

Ma toilette achevée et satisfaite de mon apparence, j'entrepris de combler mon estomac, les yeux fixés sur la pendule de la cuisine. Il me restait juste assez de temps pour faire la vaisselle et me rendre au lycée. Enfin, j'exagère. J'y serais un peu à l'avance, mais c'est la moindre des choses pour une nouvelle. J'enfilai mon blouson en cuir et mon sac à dos en sortant de la maison. Une fois la porte verrouillée, je me dirigeai vers ma moto que j'avais garée à l'extérieur du jardin. Je caressai la selle doucement en souriant avant de la soulever pour en sortir mon casque et y glisser mon sac de cours. J'attachai ma protection et enfourchai mon deux roues avant de démarrer, heureuse. Rien de mieux que la moto pour être bien réveillée et de bonne humeur, moi je dis !  
>Malheureusement, le trajet fut de courte durée. Bien qu'il restât une bonne dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, et il ne restait quasiment plus aucune place de parking. D'un côté, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'une place entière. Je trouvai à me garer non loin de l'entrée. Le bon côté des deux roues...<p>

Troquant à nouveau mon casque contre mon sac, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Je souris à la jeune femme derrière son comptoir, avant de décliner mon identité pour recevoir tous les documents nécessaires. Les formalités administratives achevées, je tentai de trouver un coin tranquille pour chercher mon chemin sans être obligée de demander à quelqu'un et être fichée. Certes, c'était assez paradoxal, de la part d'une créature comme moi, mais je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas m'afficher spontanément, mais plutôt que les gens décident par "eux-même" (et grâce à un peu de manipulation personnelle) que j'étais une référence et la reine du lycée, entre autres... Devenir populaire me permettait de faire ce que je voulais sans que qui que ce soit ne questionne mes intentions, tellement persuadés que je suis au-dessus de tout et irréprochable... Enfin, on verrait. Avant de s'occuper du futur, il vallait mieux que je me concentre sur le temps présent. Et celui-ci était plutôt consacré à rallier ma salle et son premier cours.

-Je suis où, moi ?!

Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, et je vous merde.

Je soupirai puis finis par trouver dans quel sens tenir mon plan, me repérer, et ainsi arriver juste à la fin de la sonnerie dans la bonne salle de classe. Je tendis ma feuille de présence, que le professeur signa en m'adressant un sourire que je lui rendis à la puissance dix. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver une table libre, table que je repérai dans la colonne centrale, auprès d'une jeune fille qui dessinait dans la marge de son cahier.

Prenant place auprès d'elle, je la saluai poliment puis sortis mes affaires. Affichant l'allure d'une élève assez studieuse, je pris note du cours en chantonnant dans ma tête. Sous mes paupières mi-closes, je scrutais les adolescents autour de moi à la recherche d'un plausible sex-toy, au dépit d'un compagnon. Je ne trouvais rien de bien excitant. Certes j'en repérai quelques uns assez potables. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans la catégorie que je cherchais. Je voulais des bêtes de sexe. Pas des puceaux à qui il falait tout apprendre. Et j'avais mes raisons. Parce que c'est vrai que c'est marrant, sinon. Mais j'avais besoin d'une certaine réputation. Alors ma priorité était cette dernière et non mon plaisir personnel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je m'enterre dans ce bled moussu ? Je savais que j'avais besoin d'un certain contact avec la nature, d'un lien. Mais un simple jardin ou même une jardinière suffisaient. Alors pourquoi ici ? Surtout qu'il existait bien d'autres villes et villages où la nature avait sa place sans qu'il ne pleuve sans cesse.

J'étais complètement dingue, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Bref.

Les quelques cours passèrent ainsi. Pour l'heure du repas, j'avais réussi à trouver une table où squatter. Quelques filles et quelques garçons. L'une des greluches parlait sans cesse. Je tendis l'oreille et en profitai pour glaner quelques renseignements. D'ailleurs, quand elle remarqua ma présence à sa table, elle m'adressa un large sourire que je lui rendis alors qu'elle me donnait mille détails sur ce et ceux qui nous entouraient. Je stockai toutes ces informations dans un coin de ma tête en dissimulant mon sourire satisfait. Parfait. Plus qu'à avoir cette idiote dans mes environs et la rallier à moi pour commencer.

-Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je saisis cette perche tendue. Yes, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Vive les filles sans cerveau !

-Effectivement, avouai-je en jouant avec mes aliments.

Je jouai la carte de la timidité sans que ça n'ait l'air maladif, juste comme il fallait.

-Et comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

-Kurayami Ithil, mais tu peux m'appeler Kura, souris-je en lui tendant la main par-dessus nos plateaux respectifs, enchantée de te rencontrer...?

-Jessica Stanley, répondit-elle en me serrant la main.

Elle me fit le tour de table en présentation. Je voyais que les garçons se retenaient de baver, alors je leur adressai l'un de mes plus lumineux sourires, avec force sadisme. Les humains sont tellement manipulables que c'en était drôle !

L'un d'entre eux s'auto-promut mon fidèle chevalier-servant, et il passa la journée à me porter mes affaires, m'aidant à me diriger et se pliant à mes quatre volontés. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que j'abusai de sa servitude ? Il était si mignon à accourir à peine la première syllabe de son prénom sortant d'entre mes lèvres. Tiens, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même m'aider à satisfaire mon appétit si... spécial. Quoique ce ne fut pas si sûr... Bah ! Au pire, j'étais sûre que cette chère Jessica pourrait me renseigner sur le sujet.

Ah ! L'un des meilleurs moments d'une journée d'école, y'a pas à dire, c'est lorsque la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit. Comme je n'avais aucun devoir, j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires scolaires dans le casier que l'on m'avait attribué, ainsi je pus rejoindre mon véhicule chéri. Alors que j'enfilais à nouveau mon casque, je sentis une présence derrière moi, et je me retournai donc.

-Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Je suis chargé du journal de l'école, mon nom est Éric Yorkie. Est-ce que tu pourras m'accorder une interview demain ? C'est pour te présenter à tout le monde...

Je haussai les sourcils, agréablement surprise. Le hasard voulait-il me donner un petit coup de pouce à sa façon ? Je lui souris largement.

-Sans problème ! Tu as une préférence pour l'heure ?

-Euh... Eh bien, à l'heure du déjeuner, peut-être ? Proposa-t-il en rosissant un peu.

Je marquai une pause, comme pour réfléchir, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres tel un tic, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

-Je verrai demain, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, normalement. À demain et merci.

Un sourire Colgate ® et c'est dans la poche !

-Euh... à... à demain, bégaya-t-il alors que je démarrais sans un regard pour lui.

Je pris mon temps pour rentrer. Après tout, je n'avais aucun devoir, comme je l'avais dit plus tôt. Je n'avais pas de courses à faire, je les avais faites la veille avant d'arriver, en fait. Certes, j'avais mes cartons à déballer mais rien de très urgent. Soupirant, je freinai devant mon nouveau chez-moi. Et alors que je descendais de mon deux-roues et que j'ôtais mon casque avant de pousser le petit portail en fer forgé, j'entendis une exclamation me faisant tourner la tête. Je pus voir un couple qui me fixait. Ils étaient tous deux stationnés auprès d'une volvo grise, face à face. Je leur adressai un petit signe de la main en souriant gentiment. Je poussai ma moto à l'intérieur du jardin puis la garai auprès du petit escalier, entourant l'un des motifs de la rambarde de l'antivol.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? S'adressa à moi la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la haie.

-Oui ?

Je m'approchai d'eux d'un pas tranquille, le casque au bras.

-Bella Swan, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main par-dessus la haie nous séparant. Nous sommes voisines, je crois.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, cachant mon frisson de dégoût car elle était moite. Beurk !

-Eh bien, si vous vivez dans la maison-là, c'est le cas, oui. Remarquai-je. Moi c'est Kurayami Ithil.

-Enchantée. Je vous présente Edward Cullen, mon petit-ami.

Oh non... En un sens, je l'avais deviné, mais bon... Quoique, ça allait, j'avais pas tant de regrets que ça. Il n'était pas vraiment ce que je recherchais.

-Honorée de vous rencontrer, lui souris-je.

-C'est moi, miss Ithil.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Kurayami. Ou Kura, si vous préférez, et me tutoyer, bien sûr !

-D'accord, accepta Edward en hochant la tête. Bella, ma chérie, je vais devoir y aller... Toutes mes excuses. On se revoit plus tard ?

Je me détachai un peu de la conversation, leur laissant une sorte d'intimité. Mais pas d'embrassade. Zut alors, moi qui espérait pouvoir tenter quelque chose ce soir ! Mais non... J'avais bien peur d'être tombé sur l'un des ces couples chastes. Et merdeuh. C'est pas juste, par Lilith !

Avant de partir, il m'adressa un signe de tête auquel je répondis d'un air tranquille. Sa voiture démarra et disparut au bout de la rue, nous laissant toutes deux.

-Donc, tu es arrivée depuis combien de temps ? Me demanda gentiment Bella.

-Je suis arrivée hier dans la soirée... Mais, dis, tu ne préférerais pas poursuivre la conversation à l'intérieur ? Lui proposai-je aimablement en la voyant réprimer un frisson. Car sauf erreur, tu m'as l'air de te geler !

Elle accepta mon invitation, à différence que ce fut moi qui entrai chez elle. En un sens, je la comprenais. J'étais nouvelle dans le coin et ma maison n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Et puis, je n'étais pas supposée avoir fini de m'installer.

Nous pépiâmes donc joyeusement autour d'une tasse emplit d'un quelconque liquide chaud. Je notai notre goût pour la littérature, même si elle s'astreignait au classique alors que je lisais de tout. Nous étions tellement plongées dans notre conversation que je sursautai en percevant la porte d'entrée que l'on déverrouillait.

Bella me rassura en me présentant au shérif de Forks, son père, qui me souhaita la bienvenue d'un air bourru mais poli. Il me proposa de rester dîner, ce que j'acceptai d'un large sourire. Je donnai un coup de main à Bella, malgré son refus, pour le repas, et nous continuâmes notre conversation d'un ton léger.

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez joyeusement. Mais je fus heureuse tout de même, lorsque je pus rejoindre mon "manoir".

Eh oui, manoir. C'était le nom que les gens lui donnaient. Il paraissait qu'il était maudit. Laissez-moi rire. Niveau malédiction, je m'y connaissais, et c'était une bête maison qui avait eu le malheur d'être décorée par quelqu'un qui avait une certaine préférence pour l'architecture gothique. Ce qui expliquait son apparence. On pouvait croire que c'était un des transepts d'une grande église ou d'une petite cathédrale. Le toit, en triangle à la pointe tronquée, était en ardoise. De petites tourelles ça et là décoraient la façade. Quelques meurtrières s'y ajoutaient, renforçant la crainte des gens. Le tout était en belles pierres à l'ancienne et me donnait l'âme d'une châtelaine.

Évidemment, l'intérieur valait bien l'extérieur. Le sol était tout en parquet ciré et en tapis, hormis la cuisine et les salles d'eau. C'était très éclairé grâce aux larges fenêtres et aux meurtrières. En fait, si l'extérieur donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, l'intérieur donnait plutôt envie d'y rester à jamais. Quelques meubles de bon goût et de bonne facture adéquatement placés et le tour était joué ! Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'emménageais dans un lieu lugubre...

Je m'étirai tel un chat une fois la porte close. Déposant mon casque sur le meuble à chaussures, je me déchaussai et ôtai mon manteau en chantonnant. Cela fait, je sautai sur le canapé du salon et m'y pelotonnai pendant un petit moment, tournant sur moi-même, ronronnant quelque peu. Et, alors que je serrai un des coussins entre mes bras, le visage enfoncé dedans, je sentis quelque chose tapoter mon épaule. Je souris. Il m'arrivait de faire apparaître ma queue sans raison et de jouer avec.

Avisant l'heure, je me relevai en soupirant et montai dans ma chambre où je me déshabillai loin de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber enceinte d'un enfant de la lune, merci bien. J'enfilai une nuisette courte, tout en observant les rayons lunaires qui grattaient le parquet à la recherche d'un corps fécondable. J'avais bien fait attention à installer mon lit loin de la fenêtre, particulièrement lorsque la lune était pleine. Après tout, j'étais une créature de la nuit, pas de la lune.

Me faufilant entre les draps de coton, je me délassai en soupirant avant de reprendre mon apparence primaire. Maintenant, je ferais bien de profiter de l'apparence lunaire pour me reposer. C'était souvent lors des lunes bien pleines que mes pouvoirs se décuplaient et que le besoin animal de se nourrir devenait nécessaire, vital. Et quand j'étais seule, c'était assez douloureux. Sauf si je m'endormais ou utilisais mes pouvoirs contre moi. Un orgasme. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Sauf que là, j'allais dormir. J'en avais bien besoin. On verrait à la prochaine pleine lune.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	2. I Quelques secrets dévoilés

**Merci à :**

-tia 63 pour la mise en favoris

-pyreneprincesse & christou57 pour la mise en alerte

-Mrs Esmee Cullen pour la review.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Jesse et Lilia m'appartiennent !**

**Remarque : nul besoin de connaître ses créatures mythologiques !  
><strong>

**Code : Кураями Итил (Kurayami Ithil) sera utilisé quand un ou plusieurs jours sont passés.**

**L'obscure ﻤ lune, lui, sera utilisé pour une ellipse temporelle minime (quelques minutes ou heures).  
><strong>

**Sinon je compte signaler que j'ai recoupé les chapitres, leurs longueurs étaient vraiment anarchiques !**

* * *

><p>Deuxième jour dans ce tiroir à couverts. Oui, quand j'ai passé une nuit assez mauvaise et que je suis affamée, j'ai un humour des plus désastreux. Et le pire c'était que je n'avais rien ni personne pour me délester. Pas de sexe, et interdiction de lâcher des phéromones, même pour m'amuser, si je ne voulais pas d'émeutes sexuelles ou autres déboires. Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres ennuyeux. Si ils n'existaient pas, je ne serais pas obligée de camoufler ma différence. Par Lilith ! Faites que mon compagnon ne soit pas l'un de ces étroits d'esprits ! D'ailleurs, ce n'était un secret pour aucune créature que intolérance rimait avec humanité. Même entre eux. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de personnes brimées et brisées que les miens avaient pu ramasser ou observer. Que cette race s'autodétruise, qu'elle se saborde, même. Ainsi, nous ne nous salirions aucunement les mains ni cette planète qui nous revenait de droit. Nous autres races magiques n'avions strictement rien à voir avec ces larves rosâtres.<p>

Oups, mes excuses les plus plates aux larves.

Mais je m'égare.

Donc, deuxième journée de cours. Il allait sans dire que, lentement mais sûrement, je mettais en place mon plan. Je sais que j'évoque beaucoup de fois ce plan sans que vous en ayez la connaissance. Enfin, vous en avez les grandes lignes, tout de même : devenir la reine du lycée ou du moins assez populaire pour être connue. Mais connue dans le bon sens. C'était le genre de village où tout le monde connaît tout le monde et où les nouveaux sont au centre des discussions pendant un long moment. Mais ce que je voulais, ce n'était pas me faire oublier au profit du prochain sujet croustillant. Non. Ce que je voulas, c'était qu'il y ait tellement de choses à dire sur moi que j'en devienne un sujet trop banal pour qu'il ne soit abordé !

Pourquoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit : avoir une sorte d'immunité.

Déjà, devenir amie, ou presque, avec la fille du shérif de Forks, c'était pas con comme idée. Surtout si j'arrivais à mettre le paternel dans la poche revolver. Hum. Il faudrait me mettre aussi la bande de Jessica et le petit reporter dans deux carnets différents, car même si tous deux ne me servaient qu'à assoir ma popularité, je n'avais pas le même genre de comportement avec les deux. Je manipulais la première comme si je voulais m'en faire une amie, et le second comme une simple connaissance bien utile. Oui. J'étais machiavélique. (insérer ici le rire correspondant).

Retour à l'école. Je fus saluée par le groupe de Jessica que je rejoignis. À ma grande surprise, je reconnus Éric et Bella parmi eux. Ils n'étaient pas là hier... Si ? Je localisai le petit-ami de Bella non loin de là. Il n'était pas seul et semblait en grande conversation... silencieuse (?) avec d'autres personnes, toutes pourvues d'une beauté enchanteresse qui me fit grincer des dents. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils étaient sublimes qui me donnait un aller simple pour un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, juste que je n'arrivais pas à les cerner. La fille la plus populaire, ça devait être la blonde à l'allure si hautaine et au port royal... Non ? Je demanderais à Jessica, mais plus tard.

J'adressai un sourire éclatant à tout le monde.

-Bien dormi ?

Je n'eus pas la réaction attendue. Figés, certains la bouche bée ou encore les yeux écarquillés. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-C'était quoi cette question hyper personnelle ?

Je posai mon index ganté de cuir sur mes lèvres en un geste que je savais élégant. À cause d'une question à mes yeux pour le moins banale, j'allais devoir en dévoiler (un peu) sur moi.

-C'est le genre de questions que l'on se pose entre nous par chez moi, pourquoi ?

-Et tu viens d'où ? Demanda Jessica, curieuse.

J'enfonçai une canine dans ma lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis Française.

Je m'engouffrai dans l'établissement loin de leurs regards. Les "mangeurs de grenouilles" n'avaient pas une réputation du tonnerre envers les Amerloques, et j'en étais bien consciente.

J'ouvris mon casier et préparai mes affaires pour les cours de la journée. Mon sac était lourd, et je savais que les professeurs peu intransigeants lors des oublis d'affaires, mais je voulais être irréprochable en quoi que ce soit, même si j'allais devoir supporter l'étiquette de "Frenchie" jusqu'à mon futur déménagement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait depuis tout ce temps.

Je savais que les Françaises pouvaient avoir la réputation de "Marie couche-toi là", car il m'était souvent arrivé de me faire accoster pour un plan cul. Chose que j'acceptais, évidemment.

J'entrai en salle de biologie, allai me présenter au professeur qui m'indiqua où me placer. Je ne prêtai guère attention au garçon qui était à présent mon voisin pour l'année. Lui non plus, par ailleurs. J'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour me préoccuper de savoir si je pouvais le considérer comme future proie, pion ou simple décoration.

La bille de mon stylo errait sur la première page de mon cahier. Des sillons noirs, des routes, divers signes, des lettres tirées de plusieurs alphabets, des nombres, des croquis... Tous ces dessins se mêlaient et s'entre-mêlaient dans un ordre complexe. Je soupirai en remarquant deux figures qui me hantaient, ainsi que le signe que je portais en tatouage sur le flanc droit. Les deux silhouettes humanoïdes étaient floues : je ne les avais pas encore rencontrées. Ni eux ni moi n'avions entendus parler de l'autre. Je savais au moins que c'était deux hommes. Mais je n'avais aucune idée du reste. Je ne connaissais même pas leur statut. Le tatouage que j'arborais, un triskel à deux boules noires et une blanche, représentait le nombre de compagnons (deux) et leurs sexes (mâles).

Je caressai du bout de l'ongle ces deux inconnus. Deux compagnons n'était pas chose rare, en soi. Il était plus discret d'en avoir qu'un seul, mais deux était la moyenne, et trois ou plus le signe d'une certaine puissance. Ce dernier cas était caractéristique d'une supériorité hiérarchique. Certaines familles s'enorgueillissaient de cette chance. J'étais pour ma part descendante d'une famille dont les compagnons ne dépassaient pas le nombre de deux. J'étais dans la norme et je m'en contentais. Longtemps on avait supposé que j'hériterai d'un troisième compagnon voire de quatre, mais non. J'en avais la puissance, sans pour autant en avoir la possession. Soit mon pouvoir était bridé et me serait à jamais inaccessible, soit mes futurs maris seraient eux-même très puissants, égalant ainsi plusieurs compagnons à eux seuls. Ça s'était déjà vu. Je ne serais donc pas une pionnière dans mon genre.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie. Je n'avais pas du tout suivi le cours, mais je pourrais toujours l'emprunter à Bella, car je l'avais vue assise dans les premiers rangs, à gauche, auprès de son petit-ami. Mais bon. Peut-être avait-elle des préjugés sur les frog-eaters ? Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les humains avaient tendance à accorder plus d'importance aux rumeurs ou à des réputations, plutôt qu'à ce que leur dictaient leurs cœurs. Les humains étaient des gros...

-Hey ! Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins ! M'exclamai-je.

Je fis se retourner le gros gaillard qui venait de me bousculer sans suite de politesse. J'avais très envie de lui faire faire dire bonjour au mur, tout en palliant ma frustration sexuelle momentanée. Mais mon regard se contenta de fixer son blazer de foot américain. Se pourrait-il que...?

-Dis-moi, mon beau, Forks a une équipe sportive ?

-Non, c'est trop petit.

-Ah bon ? Soupirai-je. J'aurais juré, étant donné ta carrure, que tu faisais partie d'une de ces associations...

Suite à mon compliment, il bomba le torse d'un air fier.

-Je fais du sport après les cours, en fait. Avec des potes on cherche à monter une équipe pour Forks.

-Oh ! Roucoulai-je en promenant mes mains sur son torse et ses biceps. J'ai été cheerleader dans mon lycée précédent ! Si vous avez besoin de mes services _d'une quelconque manière_.

Ou comment se mettre les sportifs dans la poche en un clin d'œil. On se rassure comme on peut. J'étais toujours aussi sexy... Enfin, vu comment il jouait les coqs en se retenant de baver, c'est ce que j'en déduisis.

Comme nous suivions le même cours, il s'offrit comme guide et je n'eus pas le cœur de refuser, passant mon bras autour du sien. Il me parla longtemps du projet que ses amis et lui cherchaient à monter à tout prix, disant qu'il se pourrait que la présence de cheerleaders fasse venir plus de gens. J'étais totalement d'accord avec lui sur ce coup-là.

Arrivant à la salle de sport, on se sépara et j'allai enfiler ma tenue. Autour de moi, les filles pépiaient gaiement, tout en me soupesant du regard. Je les savais en train d'essayer de se rassurer. Elles craignaient sûrement que je leur prenne leurs mecs, ou que ceux-ci les quittent pour moi. Pff... Elles devraient avoir plus confiance en elles, sinon tu m'étonnes que leurs petit-amis aillent voir ailleurs. Je ne suis pas cruelle, juste réaliste. Je pourrais toujours ouvrir une agence matrimoniale après mes études, tiens... Et je pourrais embaucher que des gens de mon peuple et leurs compagnons... Ouaip, projet à développer et soumettre...!

Alors que le cours démarrait, je notai la présence du petit-ami de Bella avec les même gens que le matin. Peut-être étaient-ils tous de la même famille ? En tout cas, pas du même sang. D'ailleurs, il devait y avoir quelque chose sous cette beauté, quelque chose de bien moins sublime... Après tout, être ainsi n'est humainement pas possible. Et si ils étaient comme moi des créatures magiques, ils devaient avoir un ascendant quelconque sur les humains... Comme moi. Peut-être se nourrissaient-ils d'humains ?! Encore une fois, comme comme ceux de ma race... Ou presque.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai la balle fonçant vers moi que trop tard. Je me retournai, lui faisant face et lui donnai un violent coup de poing. Ce fut la plus costaude des personnes qui me préoccupaient qui la rattrapa. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me renvoie le ballon. J'encaissai le choc et le lui envoyai à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la belle blonde qui le rattrapa, faisant bouder l'autre, et me l'apporta. Nous nous fusillâmes du regard un bref instant. Puis elle m'adressa un sourire amusé avant de me tendre sa main que je serrai.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Kurayami Ithil.

M'étais-je fait une nouvelle amie ? On aurait bien dit. Et sauf erreur, son statut pouvait m'être bénéfique. Mais avant cela, il allait falloir me renseigner sur eux. Dans le monde magique, ou Autre Monde, les informations étaient heureusement accessibles à qui voulait. Il me suffirait juste de fournir le nom que la demoiselle m'avait gracieusement fourni, même si c'en était sûrement un faux, à n'en point douter.

Je repris le match là où il était resté, comme si rien n'était passé. J'accueillis avec plaisir cette partie de volley, m'y défoulant avec fougue. J'en avais bien besoin, histoire de me vider le cerveau de toutes pensées parasites. Je sentais le regard d'un peu tout le monde sur moi, que ce soit ceux assis avec Rosalie et Edward, ou les autres. Était-ce parce que j'étais étrangère, vêtue différemment, que Rosalie m'avait serré la main (si elle n'est pas la reine du lycée -officieusement ou officiellement- je jure à Lilith trois... Un mois de ceinture -faut pas exagérer non plus), ou juste le fait que j'étais nouvelle ?

Le cours se déroula sans d'autres heurts et j'allai manger avec appréhension. Il pleuvait des cordes, donc je ne pouvais pas utiliser les tables de pique-niques, j'avais très faim, donc je ne pouvais pas sauter ce repas, j'habitais trop loin, donc je ne pouvais pas rentrer, et je soupçonnais Jessica et les autres de ne pas me laisser manger, à condition qu'ils ne m'acceptent, bien évidemment. Je préparais mon repas tranquilement lorsque je me fis accoster par Rosalie. Je relevai la tête pour montrer que je l'écoutais.

-Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Bella nous a parlé du froid avec Jessica, et comme les seules places qui restent sont à sa table...

-Avec plaisir ! M'exclamai-je en souriant largement. Je crains les préjugés qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Elle me guida à ma nouvelle place sans prononcer un seul mot. J'étais sacrément reconnaissante de son initiative. Elle s'assit auprès du bûcheron avec qui j'avais échangé des balles le matin, me laissant la place à côté d'une brunette et de Edward que je saluai gentiment.

-Salut tout le monde, toutes mes excuses pour l'incruste, mais ce n'est pas de mon initiative personnelle !

-Salut ! Moi, c'est Alice ! Et voici Jasper, mon petit-ami et Emmett celui de Rosalie. Tu connais déjà Rosalie et Edward, je crois, non ?!

-En effet. Je me nomme Kurayami Ithil.

J'attaquai mon plateau, me contrôlant pour ne pas adapter le comportement d'un homo erectus et me jeter dessus. Ce serait moins classe, tout de suite.

-Tu es la nouvelle arrivante d'après Edward, c'est ça ? Reprit Alice.

Tiens, c'était joliment présenté comme ça... Ça donnait envie de répondre. Presque.

-Oui, j'ai emménagé il y a deux jours.

-Tu voudras de l'aide pour l'installation ?

Je souris en hochant négativement la tête.

-Ç'aurait été avec plaisir, malheureusement j'ai déjà installé le peu de trucs que j'ai pu emmener de mon habitation précédente. Je vais devoir racheter le reste. Même mes vêtements n'ont pas été épargnés, soupirai-je en jouant avec mes aliments du bout de ma fourchette.

À peine eus-je prononcé ces mots que la jeune brune devint toute excitée, gigotant sur sa chaise. Edward cachait son sourire comme il pouvait, Emmett riait, Jasper grognait et Rosalie souriait machiavéliquement.

-Comment ça "épargné" ?! Releva Jasper, étonné.

-Euh... Eh bien... Hésitai-je en jouant avec ma lèvre inférieure, embarrassée.

Je voyais qu'ils attendaient une réponse, tout en se retenant par pure politesse.

-Là où j'étais précédemment, un petit village bien paumé, les gens étaient assez... Spéciaux. Leur mentalité n'avait pas évolué depuis la création de leur ville, au moins. Et ils étaient persuadés que je faisais de la sorcellerie, simplement parce que j'étais jolie, et que je séduisais de nombreux hommes. Et le fait que je ne vais pas à l'église, bien évidemment. Alors ils ont mis le feu à ma maison, m'obligeant à m'enfuir en pleine nuit.

Je sentis quelques regards compatissant, mais jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver serrée contre ma petite voisine.

-Quelle horreur ! Tout ces vêtements en fumée !

-Les vêtements, les voitures, la nourriture et les souvenirs, grognai-je. Tout ce à quoi je tiens, donc. Sans oublier mes instruments de musique...

Je les vis changer d'expression. Alice me serra à m'en étouffer, Jasper semblait étouffer à ma place, Rosalie crispait ses mains sur le rebord de la table, Emmett crispait ses poings plutôt, et Edward semblait peiné. Je ne comprenais pas ces réactions. Okay, c'était moche comme truc, mais fallait pas exagérer quand même. C'était du passé et nous n'avions rien en commun.

-Alice ? Je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir ce que signifie aimer, alors si tu pouvais me lâcher, ce serait cool, merci...

Sans mot dire, elle me relâcha aussitôt et j'avalai mon verre d'eau juste après.

-Donc... Il va falloir que tu rachètes tout ça... Remarqua-t-elle d'un air songeur.

-Eum... Eh bien oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une, même.

-Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë avant de sauter au cou de Jasper.

Je souris en la voyant faire.

-Et pour te déplacer, tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda d'une voix douce Rose.

-Nope, merci mais j'ai ma moto pour le moment et elle ne risque pas de me lâcher avant longtemps ! Enfin, j'espère !

-Et pour les instruments ? S'enquit poliment mon voisin.

Je soupirai à nouveau, ma fourchette glissant entre mes doigts. Je remis en place derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux.

-Ça se remplace... Ça me gonfle mais bon... J'avais tiré mes premières notes sur ces instruments et ils ne m'avaient encore jamais quitté...

Il posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule. À ce moment-là, je perçus les commentaires et autres critiques murmurés entre les étudiants. Ah oui ! J'ai une très bonne ouïe. Et je ne semblais pas être la seule vu la tête que faisaient les autres. Edward semblait le plus affecté de tous, car il enfonça ses doigts dans mon épaule. Je grimaçai sous la douleur, avant de fermer les yeux. Il me fallait convertir cette douleur en plaisir. Je savais le faire, c'était un talent propre à ma race nous permettant ainsi de pouvoir ressentir du plaisir quelque soit le penchant sexuel de notre partenaire. Un viol n'existait pas par chez nous. Nous étions toujours consentantes. Toujours.

Je lâchai un discret gémissement de contentement quand ses ongles s'ancrèrent un peu plus dans ma chair, attirant à nouveau l'attention. Edward ôta aussitôt sa main, me faisant soupirer de frustration. Je frottai doucement la marque de ses ongles, enfonçant mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure pour bloquer quelque peu chaque plausible réaction que mes mouvements pouvaient occasionner.

Emmett éclata à nouveau de rire après avoir commenté à voix basse mes étranges réactions. Je lui tirai la langue et lui répondis de la même manière, à leur grande surprise. Ils fixèrent tour à tour mes pupilles, bleu glace, ma peau, mate, et une cicatrice que j'arborais à la main depuis que j'avais utilisé une agrafeuse sans être complètement réveillée. Je leur adressai un sourire gêné quand je vis leurs narines frémir un instant. Qu'avaient-ils donc ?

-Non, dit Edward.

Je sursautai en l'entendant, renversant mon verre sur mon pull. L'eau s'infiltra par le large décolleté, me faisant frissonner.

-Bravo l'andouille ! Murmurai-je en français.

Je me levai en vitesse, m'excusant, avant de foncer dans les toilettes les plus proches où j'enlevai le vêtement mouillé. Je le plaçai sous le séchoir à main en soupirant. Je surveillai la porte. En dessous de mon pull, je ne portais qu'un soutien-gorge et je n'allais pas enfiler mon haut de sport. Il ne manquait plus que je me fasse surprendre à demi-nue, tiens ! Surtout que, bon, mon tatouage était bien visible ainsi, sans oublier les marques commune à ma race...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour se refermer avec autant de rapidité sur Rosalie et Alice. La première croisa les bras et s'adossa à la porte, la bloquant, tandis que la seconde s'approchait de moi pour me tendre un simple corsage pervenche. Je le refusai en souriant : mon habit était bientôt sec et je pouvais toujours fermer mon blouson en cuir, au pire.

-Tu sais, ça ne nous dérange pas de te le donner, on en a des tonnes à la maison et Alice n'aime pas trop que l'on porte la même tenue plusieurs fois.

Je dus faire une tête bizarre, car elle ajouta rapidement :

-Et non, on ne te prends pas pour une poubelle ou une quelconque association caritative.

-Bon, eh bien j'imagine que je ne peux qu'accepter... Merci, alors...

Il ne me restait que peu de temps avant la reprise des cours et mon chandail ne serait jamais sec à temps. Et puis le corsage n'était pas vraiment moche, le décolleté un peu trop sage à mon goût, certes, mais sinon...

J'enfilai l'habit rapidement, frissonnant à cause du froid et de l'eau qui mouillait encore l'avant de mon soutien-gorge. Mettant l'autre en boule, Alice me tendit mon sac de cours en souriant gaiement. Je la remerciai d'un sourire, puis il fut l'heure pour nous de nous séparer.

Me dirigeant vers la classe où allait être dispensé le cours, je fus accostée par Bella à qui j'adressai un petit sourire. Elle me prit totalement de court lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

-On se met ensemble ?

-Euh... Tu ne préférais pas être avec Edward ? M'étonnai-je.

-Il n'a pas choisi ce cours.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas une matière obligatoire ?

Je me tus face à son regard de chiot battu et acceptai. Elle voulait me parler, apparemment...

-Tu sais, si c'est pour me dire de pas toucher à ton mec, je te rassure de suite : de un c'est pas mon genre, et de deux l'amour est sacré pour moi. Rassurée ? Murmurai-je.

Elle me grommela qu'elle s'en fichait et que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulait s'installer auprès de moi, mais je la vis expirer profondément de soulagement et se détendre un brin. Je souris narquoisement puis centrai mon attention vers le professeur qui débuta son cours.

Alors que je prenais tranquillement des notes, un petit papier apparut subitement devant moi, venant de ma voisine. Je l'ouvris d'une main experte, au creux de ma paume gauche et jetai un rapide coup d'œil.

_Depuis quand tu connais les Cullen ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

_Qui sont les Cullen ?_

_Les gens avec qui tu as mangé._

_Ah bon ? Il n'y a que Rosalie qui m'avait donné son nom, et ce n'était pas celui-là. Enfin, hormis pour Edward._

_Rosalie est la jumelle de Jasper. Edward, Emmett et Alice sont frères et sœurs. Ils ont été adopté__s__ par le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée._

_D'accord, merci des infos._

Grâce à cette petite gourde, j'allais pouvoir étendre ma recherche à toute la famille. Mieux vaut un excès de prudence qu'une mort prématurée.

Lorsque l'heure toucha à sa fin, il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Je pense qu'Éric avait laissé tomber l'idée d'écrire un article de presse sur moi, tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour moi. Si mon compagnon se trouvait dans ce hameau, ce ne sera pas ainsi que je le trouverai. Alors que je rejoignais mon véhicule, j'eus la surprise de retrouver mes camarades de ce midi installés autour.

-Il y a un problème avec ma moto ?!

-Tu as le cran d'appeler ce tas de boue une moto ?! S'insurgea d'une voix aiguë Rosalie.

-Bah, elle remplit toutes les conditions pour être considérée comme telle, alors oui... Je sais que ce n'est pas le dernier modèle, mais elle fonctionne encore... Et puis elle va bien avec le décor.

J'avais marmonné ma dernière phrase en croisant les bras et en esquissant une moue boudeuse, les faisant sourire. Je savais qu'ils avaient entendu, et j'avais fait exprès, une sorte de test.

-Donc, quelle est la raison de votre présence à tous ? Repris-je.

-Moi, commença Alice, j'étais venue pour parler de notre future journée shopping et son organisation ! Rosalie m'a suivit pour la même raison, plus le fait qu'elle voulait voir ton véhicule, tout comme Jasper qui adore les motos. Emmett a suivi Rosalie, comme toujours. Tais-toi Emmett, je sais que j'ai raison. Et Edward ne voulait pas rester tout seul.

-Bon, alors maintenant que vos vœux sont comblés cher messieurs, vous pouvez sûrement nous laisser entre filles, non ? Ricanai-je.

Jasper sourit et embrassa sa petite-amie d'une rapide pression sur ses lèvres, me faisant grincer des dents. Heureusement pour moi, Emmett entreprit d'embrasser sa blonde dans les règles de l'art, me permettant ainsi de me sustenter un tant soit peu et faisant apparaître des anneaux violets autour de mes iris, signe de contentement. Il me fallait vraiment peu de choses pour me nourrir, ce n'était là qu'une preuve supplémentaire qui démontrait ô combien j'étais affamée et ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses quand une représentante de ma race l'était. Pas bon du tout. Heureusement que j'avais un certain contrôle, quand même. Je ne pouvais même pas me remettre au tapin comme je l'avais fait une fois, vu que mon tatouage était apparu.

Une fois les garçons hors de notre vue, je retournai mon attention vers la blonde et la brune.

-Ce week-end, ça vous gênerait ?! Proposai-je, pensive.

Alice sautilla sur place en pépiant en tous sens. Je risquai un regard vers sa belle-sœur.

-Ça ira, pas de problème, me rassura celle-ci. Elle est dans son état normal. Alice adore tout ce qui a attrait à la mode.

-Ah, d'accord ! Samedi ou dimanche ?

-Les deux, voyons ! S'exclama Alice en se calmant et en agitant l'index telle une mère réprimandant son enfant.

L'image me fit sourire.

-Je n'osais pas vous le proposer, en fait, avouai-je, gênée.

-On n'a rien de prévu pour ce week-end, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis pour une partie de shopping, on est toujours partantes ! Par contre, tu laisseras ta caisse de boue chez toi, okay ?! On viendra te chercher. Tu habites où, au fait ?

-Le manoir... À côté de chez Bella, vous voyez ?

Rosalie renifla lorsque je fis mention de la brunette, Alice, elle, se figea, surprise.

-Tu as acheté le manoir ?

-Euh... Bah oui et non, en fait... Pourquoi ?!

-On n'y a jamais vu qui que ce soit l'habiter, alors c'est étonnant...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "oui et non" ?! S'étonna la pile électrique.

-C'est un héritage, en fait, expliquai-je tranquillement.

-Dis, on pourra visiter, dis ?! Insista Alice en sautillant à nouveau sur place.

Je souris puis éclatai de rire. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était montée sur ressorts !

-Bien sûr, quand vous voudrez ! La maison vous est ouverte à vous et à ceux que vous voulez inviter !

-Tu n'as pas peur de prendre ce genre de décision sans l'accord de tes parents ou ceux avec qui tu vis ? Me demanda Rosalie, surprise.

J'ancrai mon regard au sien, hésitant à répondre franchement.

-J'habite seule.

Un voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux un instant.

-Ah, désolée.

-Mes parents ne sont pas morts.

Certes, je parlais d'héritage, puis je disais vivre seule. Ce n'était pas la première à interpréter tout de cette manière.

-Je me suis... Euh... Comment on dit en anglais ? Je suis émancipée, voilà tout !

Remarquant leur air étonné, je plantai mes crocs dans ma lèvre. Qu'avais-je dit ? Je m'étais trompée de sens ou de mot, encore une fois ?!

-J'ai dit une bêtise ? Couinai-je.

-Tu es la première qu'on rencontre... C'est plus les garçons qui s'émancipent, en fait...

Je haussai les épaules. C'était commun par chez nous. Dès l'apparition de notre marque, il nous fallait nous mettre à la chasse de la ou les personne(s) qui ferai(en)t partie de notre vie, quelque soit notre âge. S'émanciper était donc des plus courants, évidemment. C'était notre futur qui était en jeu. Nos parents n'avaient rien à faire. Tous nos actes nous étaient de toutes façons dictés par nos mémoires ancestrales, nos instincts et nos hormones, alors...

-Oh ! Il pleut ! Fit remarquer Alice.

-Ah oui, tiens... Bon, je vais rentrer, moi... On se revoit demain ?

-Bien sûr ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te pose devant chez toi ? Me proposa Alice d'un air innocent qui ne trompa ni Rosalie ni moi.

-En fait, si tu veux tant que ça voir ma maison, dis-le clairement... Soupirai-je.

-Pour ton tas de b... Ta moto, pardon, on peut la mettre dans le coffre si tu le souhaites.

Je fusillai la blonde du regard tout en marmonnant des insultes dans ma langue natale alors qu'elle chargeait mon deux roues dans le coffre du pick-up. Certes elle faisait des efforts pour l'accrocher correctement, mais je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle en pensait : elle se disait que ce serait plus rapide d'appeler la décharge.

-Je me suis enfuie dessus.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

-Je disais que sans cette moto, il y avait des chances que je me fasse brûler vive, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

Je vis son regard changer et ses attentions envers mon véhicule beaucoup plus respectueuses. Grand bien lui fasse.

Je montai auprès de Rosalie, Alice ayant encore sa voiture, et observai le paysage durant les quelques minutes du trajet dans un silence impeccable. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire. J'étais la petite nouvelle qui venait de débarquer, une _Frenchie_ de surcroît. Et elle, elle était... Trop. Définitivement.

-Au risque d'énoncer une évidence, c'est toi la reine de la promo ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

La voiture freina brusquement, me projetant en avant, puis redémarra comme si de rien n'était. Alors que je calmais les battements désordonnés de mon pauvre petit cœur, je notai du coin de l'œil que ce brusque écart de conduite ne l'avait en rien dérangé, m'intriguant encore plus sur ce qu'elle était. Peut-être que l'un de mes compagnons était de la même race ? Si oui, ça faciliterait mes recherches grandement ! Si j'avais la possibilité de me nourrir à moitié, ce serait amplement plus facile lors de la recherche de l'autre moitié.

-Pour te répondre, on n'élit pas de reine ou autre dans cet établissement. Et je ne suis pas populaire à proprement parler. On m'évite et ça me suffit. Je ne veux pas frayer avec cette masse grouillante d'adolescents boutonneux, expliqua-t-elle en esquissant une moue dégoûtée.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur la dernière partie, approuvai-je. Mais je suis sûre que tu es la reine de la promo, voire du lycée, et que tu en es parfaitement consciente.

Je sortis tranquillement et entrepris de descendre ma moto. Dans l'habitacle, Rosalie souriait doucement. J'avais l'impression qu'une sorte d'amitié venait de commencer. Ou était-ce juste de l'acceptation ?

J'attachai mon véhicule avant de courir me blottir dans mon canapé en soupirant. Demain, nous serions mercredi, et hormis quelques heures de cours le matin, je n'avais aucune obligation. Je pourrais donc sans problème débuter mes recherches dans l'après-midi.

Je me relevai pour préparer un dîner rapide, n'ayant pas très faim de nourriture. Ce repas expédié, je fis distraitement mes devoirs, les trouvant bien trop facile. Malheureusement pour ceux de ma race du moins, le niveau scolaire humain était bien trop bas pour nous. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à des échantillons qui nous étaient proposés sans être très approfondis. En gros, c'était d'un ennui mortel. J'aurais très bien pu aller à l'université si je le souhaitais, mais cumuler beauté, émancipation, jeunesse et intelligence, je trouvais ça trop. Et puis j'avais déjà passé mes examens dans mon monde en plus...

Je me sentais bizarrement très fatiguée. Peut-être était-ce de la faute de la pleine lune d'hier ? Ce soir, ce serait encore le cas, mais je n'aurais pas à me cacher d'elle, heureusement... J'aimais bien la lune. Nous autres créatures de la nuit l'aimions bien. Elle était un peu notre mère à tous. Même si nous étions enfants de la nuit, la lune était notre patriarche ou matriarche. Je la saluai avec un large sourire, comme si je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, comme un enfant accueille ses parents longtemps partis. Aime la lune et elle te le rendra, disait-on par chez moi. Tant que tu évites le premier jour de la pleine lune, pas de problème !

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	3. I Cartes sur tables

**Salut salut ! Un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'ai pas mal avancé dans cette histoire (j'en suis arrivé à la deuxième partie, pour vous dire).**

**Merci à fallonnne 54 et Belladu57 pour leurs reviews, à ceux qui lisent, suivent et mettent en favoris ;)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi. J'avais à peine deux heures d'histoire et une de langue étrangère et ce serait tout pour moi.<p>

Malgré ça, je réussis à arriver presque en retard. Je courus comme une dingue, m'asseyant in extremis alors que résonnait la cloche du début de cours. J'avais sauté sur la première chaise disponible, sans me soucier de la personne avec qui je devrais partager le pupitre.

Le souffle court, j'entrepris de remettre à leur place mes cheveux tout en essayant de trouver un endroit où poser mon casque. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pris mes affaires d'histoire la veille.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença la professeure, je vais peut-être pouvoir débuter mon cours ?!

Cette femme, je la classai directement dans la catégorie "peau de vache". J'écoutai distraitement la leçon, ma main prenant des notes toute seule, chantonnant mentalement.

C'est fou ce que deux heures peuvent s'écouler lentement quand on s'em*****...

La dernière heure fut rapidement expédiée et je pus rentrer bien tranquillement chez moi. Il me restait encore au moins une heure à tuer, étant donné que j'avais décidé de manger dehors avec un ami. Et quand je parle de dehors, je parle du monde magique.

Je décidai de m'occuper du ménage. Un ménage rapide, bien évidemment. Je n'avais pas non plus assez de temps pour tout nettoyer et me préparer après. J'optai alors pour ouvrir mes derniers cartons, le plus simple, quoi... Il me fallait faire de la place dans mon futur dressing, de toutes façons. Rosalie et Alice semblent aussi fana de shopping que moi, et il me fallait vraiment des fringues. Et beaucoup. Je n'avais plus que le minimum vital vestimentaire pour paraître agréable à l'œil... Et encore.

Je me mis donc à la tâche, cherchant à faire durer l'activité pour ne pas à être désœuvrée encore un moment. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à faire semblant longtemps, tant c'était prenant. Lorsque l'heure que je m'étais fixée vint, je filai sous la douche et me préparai avec soin, ne négligeant aucun détail. Bien que Jesse soit mon meilleur ami, je devais être à la hauteur de ma réputation. C'est pour cette raison que j'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous pile à l'heure, lui m'attendant déjà.

-Hey Jesse ! Le saluai-je avant de lui faire la bise.

-Ah ! Salut ma belle ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu !

-Hé hé hé ! Gloussai-je. C'est pour ça l'invitation mon vieux !

Il me prit par le bras et nous nous promenâmes tranquillement jusqu'au restaurant où j'avais réservé.

Jesse, ou plutôt Joachim Esteban Septimus, était un garçon que je connaissais depuis mon enfance, nos mères étant voisines. Nous avions grandi ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à la recherche de son âme-sœur.

-Et avec Lilia, tout se passe bien ?

-Je vais être papa, m'annonça-t-il avec son plus large sourire.

-Ah bah enfin ! Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez ensemble à la fin, moi ! Félicitations !

Il me donna une -gentille- tape sur la tête.

-Et ton respect envers les aînés, d'abord ?

-J'suis née avant toi triple idiot ! Et on ne frappe pas les filles !

-Et de ton côté, pour la recherche de tes compagnons ?!

Je haussai les épaules sans rien répondre.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans heurt et s'acheva de la même manière. Ayant fait part à Jesse de mon besoin d'en savoir plus sur les Cullen, on se dirigea tous deux vers la bibliothèque où nos recherches pourraient se faire en toute légalité. On avait ce point commun de la curiosité, et je savais toujours trouver les mots justes pour l'attirer à moi.

Il nous fut très rapide de trouver les informations correspondantes. Preuve que c'était bien des créatures magiques, sinon on n'aurait rien trouvé.

Mais je vais vous parler un peu plus de cette bibliothèque, parce que vous devez sûrement vous poser des questions dessus. Ce n'était pas une bibliothèque de livres à proprement parler, c'était une bibliothèque généalogique. En fait, toutes les familles apparentées à une créature magique et les familles de ces dernières y étaient suivies. Ainsi, l'arbre généalogique des Ithil y figurait en bonne place. Et il me suffisait de réclamer le livre correspondant à la biographie de mon ancêtre pour en savoir plus sur lui. Évidemment, les créatures ayant des vies à rallonge (comme certains garous) possèdaient plusieurs noms dans leur vie, et ceux-ci étaient rajoutés au fur et à mesure.

-Hey, ma petite lune, viens voir, je les ai trouvés tes amis !

Je rejoignis Jesse qui disparaissait derrière quelques ouvrages. Qui auraient cru que tant de Cullen et de Hale coexistaient avec diverses races ? Me penchant par-dessus son épaule, je lus la ligne qu'il me montrait.

-Les Cullen sont donc des...

Кураями Итил

-Vous êtes des vampires végétariens ?

On était samedi, je n'avais pas vu les Cullen ces derniers jours à cause de quelques rayons de soleil. Résultat, je ne pus faire mon coup d'éclat que avec Alice et Rosalie, elles deux à l'avant et moi derrière. Leur surprise fut telle que la voiture fit une embardée soudaine avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Rosalie tourna la tête vers moi, plissant les yeux, alors que Alice semblait effrayée.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Entre créatures magiques on se serre les coudes. Surtout entre créatures de la nuit. De plus, par mon statut, vous n'aurez aucun compte à rendre avec les Volturi.

J'avais pu mûrement réfléchir à tout cela depuis la découverte de leur statut.

-Tu es une créature magique ? Répéta Rosalie en plissant un peu plus les yeux.

Je me fis la réflexion que si elle était humaine, elle finirait ridée. C'est dingue les remarques stupides qu'on peut se faire parfois...

-Bien sûr.

-À qui tu as dit pour notre... Statut ? Demanda Alice alors que Rosalie redémarrait.

-Seul mon meilleur ami est au courant. C'est une créature magique lui aussi.

-Et comment l'as-tu deviné ?

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. Je n'avais rien deviné du tout. En tant que être magique, il m'était plus facile de reconnaître ceux ayant un statut différant des humains. Alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué ? Je croisai le regard ocre de Alice. Il transpirait la sincérité. Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Je soupirai et m'installai plus confortablement.

-Je l'ai lu. Vous avez un chef de famille, j'imagine ?

Je savais qui remplissait ce rôle, mais c'était une manière de les rasséréner un peu.

-Bien sûr.

-J'aurais besoin de lui parler... C'est possible ?

Elles se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Pressentant que l'atmosphère deviendrait de plus en plus lourde, je décidai de changer de sujet.

-Sinon, vous m'emmenez où ?

Ce fut Alice qui me répondit.

-À Port Angeles, il n'y a aucun magasin à Forks.

-Ah d'accord, merci !

Que faire, que faire, que faire ?

-Sinon, vous vivez depuis combien de temps dans le coin ?

-Depuis quelques années... Trois, tout au plus, me sourit Alice.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez me poser des questions sur moi, si vous voulez... Je pense que j'en aurais ma part lorsque je rencontrerai votre chef de famille, alors une de plus ou de moins... Soupirai-je en haussant les épaules et en me rencognant un peu plus dans le siège.

Alice sembla frétiller sur place d'un coup et Rosalie se mît à sourire doucement. Je pouvais sentir comme des sueurs froides parcourir mon échine. Oh oh...

-Pourquoi tu as choisi Forks comme destination ?

-Alice, Carlisle risque de le lui demander. Quel genre de vêtements préfères-tu ?

Je remerciai la vampire blonde du regard. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à parler de cette quête dans laquelle je m'étais lancée corps et âme. Surtout corps.

-Les plus indécents possibles, ronronnai-je, tout en restant éloignée du vulgaire... Décolletés, fentes, volants, tissus moulants... La totale, quoi !

-Wah ! Eh bien on risque de trouver ce qu'il te faut ! Tu es sûre de vouloir être aussi peu couverte avec ce temps froid ? En plus tu risques d'être le point de mire de la plupart des garçons du lycée... Fit remarquer Rosalie en me regardant.

Son regard pétillait de malice. L'idée ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Mademoiselle serait-elle une dominatrice, comme moi ?

-C'est exactement ce qui me plait, répondis-je en souriant un peu plus, découvrant ainsi le bout de mes canines plus tranchantes que la normale.

Le trajet se poursuivit sur cette note assez joyeuse. Nous échangions nos avis sur les derniers potins, n'épargnant rien ni personne, comparant des tenues...

La séance shopping se déroula avec un certain plaisir. Combien de couples se promenaient dans le coin, comblant ainsi quelque peu ma faim ? Suffisamment pour me rassasier un peu en tout cas. On fit le tour de tous les magasins, même ceux dont on n'avait aucune utilité. Alice avait retrouvé encore plus de vigueur lorsque je lui avais avoué être pourvue d'un budget quasi illimité pour ce style d'achats. Après tout, j'étais une créature pour laquelle tout se jouait sur les apparences, quand les pouvoirs ne rentraient pas en compte, bien évidemment. Passant chez l'apothicaire, je me fis le plaisir de partager mes connaissances sur certaines plantes. Qui aurait cru que de si innocentes herbes pouvaient rendre un homme complètement fou de désir ? Moi, bien sûr. Ainsi qu'une quantité incroyable de ceux de ma race et de celle de Jesse. Je crois que ces petites informations ont étonnamment intéressé Rosalie qui semblait prête à prendre des notes.

Lorsque les innombrables sacs furent chargés dans la voiture de Rosalie, je soupirai un coup et m'affalai sur la banquette arrière. J'étais assez crevée par cette journée. Je ne rêvais plus que de mon lit lorsque j'entendis la proposition de notre pixie hématophage :

-Ce soir, tu dors à la maison ! Carlisle veut bien te rencontrer, et ce sera plus pratique pour aller au centre commercial demain !

En fait de proposition, mon avis n'était même pas réclamé. Je soupirai en toute réponse et me calai un peu mieux. Je ne pouvais rien répondre, toute objection pouvant aisément être contrée.

-On fait un crochet par chez toi, rassures-toi ! On va en profiter pour récupérer Roméo qui roucoule chez Juliette tandis que le Comte Capulet a les yeux fixés sur le même match que mon idiot de mar... petit-ami.

-Merci et j'avais bien deviné que vous étiez mariés, avant même de vous savoir vampire, tu sais...

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Je suis sensible à certaines "auras", si on peut dire. Les vôtres se mêlent ensemble, preuve de relations sexuelles, et sont de la même couleur, à quelques tons près.

-Wahoo... S'exclama Alice.

-Comme tu dis !

L'obscure ﻤ lune.

-Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez rentrer ? Leur demandai-je innocemment.

Alice trépignait sur place alors que Rosalie maltraitait le volant. Toutes deux avaient le regard fixé sur ma demeure. Je refoulai discrètement l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de sortir. Ça aurait fait tache, je crois bien... Non ?!

Elles m'aidèrent à transporter mes achats dans ce qui allait devenir une penderie digne de ce nom. Je les laissai errer où bon leur semblait, voyant à quel point elles avaient du mal à contenir leur impatience.

Une fois seule et bien seule, je fis un rapide tri entre les vêtements, les chaussures, les accessoires et le reste. Rangeant tout vite fait dans aux bons emplacements, j'en profitai pour préparer un sac pour cette nuit et le lendemain. Je n'avais pas de souci à me faire pour le dîner, Rosalie m'ayant assurée du bon plaisir de Esmée pour me le faire.

Je m'installai dans mon canapé préféré pour pouvoir mieux patienter. Vu comment c'était parti, même en vitesse vampirique elles prendraient une bonne heure !

Je soupirai d'aise en m'affalant un peu plus et soufflai sur la tasse brûlante que je tenais entre mes mains. Un bon chocolat chaud, il n'y a rien de meilleur ! Saviez-vous d'ailleurs que le cacao fait produire une hormone nommée endorphine qui vous fait vous sentir comme quand vous êtes amoureuse ? Le chocolat est donc un élément plus qu'indispensable à ma race. Non sans oublier ses vertus aphrodisiaques ni toutes les formes sous laquelle on peut le trouver !

-J'adore ta maison ! S'écria notre lutin.

-Moi aussi je l'adore, riai-je. C'est pour cela que j'y vis, d'ailleurs...

-Elle est parfaite en tout point, mais il lui manque quelques meubles des plus essentiels !

-Ah bon ? Et lesquels ? M'intéressai-je.

J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir au moins le nécessaire...

-Une coiffeuse ! Énonça-t-elle joyeusement.

J'éclatai de rire suite à cette phrase.

-Effectivement, vu sous cet angle ! Mais je te rassure de suite, Alice, la coiffeuse arrive bientôt, il y a eu quelques retards dans la livraison, rien de plus !

-Une vraie coiffeuse vraie de vraie ? Me demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

-Oui, une digne de ce nom, pas une de ces camelotes dont s'entichent les mortels.

Rosalie sourit en entendant cela. Toutes les deux avaient connu les coiffeuses comme il fallait, et elles étaient souvent déçues des pâles copies humaines.

-Comment as-tu fait pour en trouver une ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Les Elfes sont très habiles de leurs mains. Et les Alfes noirs font fureur dans mon monde, heureusement que l'une de mes amies est apparentée à un représentant de cette race, ça m'a permis de passer comme quasi prioritaire. Les Alfes et les Elfes -surtout les Elfes, en fait- ne sont pas sensibles à nos charmes. Ce qui est bien dommage... Soupirai-je.

-Wahoo... Murmura Alice, des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu nous y emmèneras un jour, dis ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je, quand vous voulez ! Par contre, seuls les être magiques peuvent y accéder. Donc vous ne pouvez pas inviter un mortel...

-Pourquoi aurait-on envie de se coltiner un crétin d'humain ? Grogna Rosalie.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup les apprécier, notai-je.

-C'est le cas.

-Donc, Bella ne pourra pas nous accompagner ? Fit Alice d'une voix triste.

-Exactement. Étant donné son statut 100% mortel, elle est dans l'impossibilité de s'y rendre.

Rosalie haussa les épaules, pas affectée pour un sou, tandis que Alice soupirait. Choquant ma tasse sur le rebord de la table en verre, je me relevai.

-Bon, maintenant que la visite de mon chez-moi est achevée, on peut peut-être y aller, non ? L'heure tourne, et si pour vous le sommeil est inutile, le mien me reste salvateur.

-C'est parti ! S'exclama Alice en partant la première.

Rosalie la suivit alors que j'allai poser la tasse dans la cuisine avant de m'emparer de mon blouson et de fermer la porte à clé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Ps : Mrs Esmee Cullen, comment as-tu trouvé pour la nature de Kura ? Est-ce ces "par Lillith" ?!  
><strong>


	4. I Une histoire de téléphone

**Coucou !  
><strong>

**La première chanson est _Going Under_ de Evanescence, la seconde est _I, My, Me, Mine_ des 4Minute. Pourquoi ce choix ? J'avais les paroles de l'un et je reconnaissais les premiers mots du second (pas d'internet lors de l'écriture ^^')**

**"moi moi et moi" : Nan, et je sais pas pourquoi. Kura le dit elle-même pourtant. Elle est une succube. Une sorte de démone rouge avide de sexe. Entre autre. Je me demande pourquoi tu l'as pensé Neko... La queue ?  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Bonsoir, jeune fille.<p>

-Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen, répondis-je poliment.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle, et me tutoyer.

Wahoo ! Je craque ! Il est si... Il a l'air si délicieux...!

Du calme ma vieille, ou tu vas baver.

-Faites de même, alors, et nommez-moi Kura, rétorquai-je d'un sourire.

-Cela sera fait, assura-t-il de même. Je vous présente ma femme, Esmée...

Et merde.

-Et je crois que vous connaissez déjà mes enfants...

-En effet, je les ai rencontrés au lycée.

-Assieds-toi Kura ! S'exclama Alice.

J'obtempérai, profitant pour calmer mes pauvres nerfs qui étaient tout tendus. Malgré ma force, j'étais en infériorité numérique. Alors le mieux était de la fermer dans la mesure du possible. La famille Cullen prit place à son tour, me rassurant à moitié. Je me redressai sur mon siège et posai bien à plat mes mains sur mes cuisses.

-Je sais que vous êtes un clan de vampires, répétai-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je les sentis se raidir et, craignant une réaction pouvant m'être mortelle, je basculai mon poids sur mes pieds et appuyai mes poings contre la surface boisée de la table, bien campée sur mes jambes.

-Je suis moi aussi une créature magique, une succube, pour être plus précise.

Ça, c'était fait. Ma déclaration sembla les plonger dans une réflexion intense. Intérieurement, je priais Lilith de me laisser la vie sauve.

-Tu veux dire comme ces filles nymphomanes ?! S'enthousiasma Emmett.

On aurait été dans un manga, une grosse goutte de sueur aurait coulé le long de mon front.

-En gros, on peut dire ça, soupirai-je en me rasseyant correctement.

-Je croyais que vous aviez une autre apparence, s'intéressa Rosalie.

-Eh bien, c'est le cas, nous avons une apparence dite "primaire" sous laquelle on naît, et de nombreuses secondaires. Celle que vous voyez est une.

-Pourquoi des apparences secondaires ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'une succube charme nécessairement, et donc il faut plaire selon les critères du ou de la partenaire.

-Comment as-tu découvert notre secret ? Demanda à son tour Edward d'une voix froide, faisant taire tout le monde.

-Si vous avez peur des répercussions avec les Volturis, je vous rassure de suite : ils ne me feront rien, pour la bonne raison que je suis déjà une créature magique, tout comme vous. Sinon, il y a un village non loin d'ici, permettant de passer dans le monde magique où un bâtiment abrite de nombreux ouvrages à l'intérieur desquels sont répertoriés tous les êtres magiques ou apparentés. Une sorte d'arbre généalogique en volume, si vous préférez.

-Et devinez quoi ? S'excita Alice. Kura a dit qu'on pourra tous y aller !

Alors que chacun semblait enthousiaste à cette idée, je croisai le regard de Edward.

-Les humains ne peuvent y accéder.

-Pourquoi cela ? C'est discriminant ! Se révolta-t-il.

-Tu n'as jamais été témoin des actions des humains contre certaines races, ça se voit, murmurai-je. Des dizaines de races s'éteignent ou mutent, provoquant ainsi des baisses de populations. Se promener avec une humaine, même si Bella est sûrement adorable, serait comme secouer un tissu rouge devant un taureau. De plus, nombreuses sont les races possédant un parfait odorat : loup-garou, changelin, cube, vampire...

-"Cube" ? Releva Jasper en arquant un sourcil.

-Contraction pour les incubes et les succubes, expliquai-je.

-C'est quoi la différence ? Voulut savoir Emmett.

-Eh bien, les incubes sont les mâles. Ils sont naturellement soumis si leur âme-sœur est un mâle ou vient d'une race à caractère dominant. Pour les succubes, c'est l'inverse.

-En gros, c'est comme Rosalie et Emmett ! Ricana narquoisement Jasper.

La concernée se contenta d'un sourire en coin alors que son compagnon s'étouffait dans son indignation, éructant que c'était lui l'homme fort, la virilité incarnée de la maison !

J'esquissai un petit sourire. Avoir un homme pareil auprès de soi devait avoir son lot de bestialité... Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à la miss.

-Et sinon, en relation avec ta... spécialité, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devons savoir ? M'interrogea Carlisle. Car tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais...

-Je suis au courant pour les loups de la réserve, le coupai-je gentiment. Mon territoire de chasse serait Seattle ou Port Angeles, mais seulement en dernier recours. Pour le moment, je suis dans l'incapacité de me nourrir de manière conventionnelle, si on peut dire.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, lorsque la marque d'âme apparaît, c'est signe pour nous que nous devons partir à la recherche de la ou les personnes nous permettant de survivre. Il nous est carrément impossible de nous nourrir autrement. Un peu comme un vœu de chasteté, quoi...

-Mais... Débuta Jasper.

-La nourriture humaine me maintient en vie, le coupai-je, mais il est vrai que certains nutriments me manquent. Alors je peux "capter" ce qui me convient lors d'hormones en ébullition. C'est... C'est assez complexe, j'en conviens, mais ça me permet de patienter jusqu'à trouver l'un de mes compagnons.

-Y a-t-il des restrictions à ta race ?

Je réfléchis le temps de quelques secondes...

-Hormis celle de violer tout le monde sur place et ce genre de trucs, non.

Mes propos créèrent quelques ricanements, détendant un peu plus l'atmosphère, ce qui était le but, en fait. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un influait déjà de ce côté-là... Peut-être que...

-Est-ce que vous faites partie des vampires possédant des pouvoirs ?

Alice hocha la tête en force, me donnant l'impression que celle-ci allait se détacher de ses épaules pour s'envoler.

-Je suis capable de voir dans le futur ! Mon mari est doué d'empathie.

Autant pour moi... J'adressai un sourire contrit envers le bouclé, m'excusant pour les jours futurs. Le problème des succubes sont leurs nombreuses sautes d'humeur, ainsi que notre nature de passionnées.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas, déclara subitement Edward.

Je haussai les sourcils en sa direction. Il devenait fou ? Jeanne d'Arc se serait-elle réincarnée ?

-Notre "frère" lit les pensées... Enfin, normalement, me renseigna Rosalie.

-"Normalement" ? Relevai-je. Comment cela ?

-Eh bien... Débuta Alice, hésitante.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, seule une personne échappait à mon pouvoir, la coupa le télépathe en grognant.

-Bella ?

-Bella.

J'esquissai un petit sourire.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes prédestinés, rassures-toi. La plupart des êtres magiques sont immunisés à ça. Évite de le crier sur tous les toits, c'est passible de prison, sauf si tu fais partie des "dépisteurs". Ce sont des gens qui prêtent leurs pouvoirs à la communauté magique pour lui permettre d'appréhender les malfrats et autres.

-Mais... Et pour Bella ? S'inquiéta Alice. Elle... Euh...

-Elle aime Edward, les rassurai-je.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Pas besoin. Son aura parle pour elle. Et une aura ne peut pas mentir.

-C'est vrai ? Génial ! S'exclama la plus petite en sautillant sur place.

Son mari l'attrapa par la manche et la tira à lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'entourant d'une prise tendre mais ferme.

-Et pour Edward ? Demanda innocemment Rosalie.

Je savais bien ce que pensait Rosalie de la jeune humaine. Pas besoin de lire son aura pour le savoir...

Je marquai un temps d'hésitation, histoire de bien analyser tout ce que je pouvais voir.

-Euh... Oui, pareil.

_Enfin, je crois_, achevai-je intérieurement.

La lecture aurale est des plus complexes. Telle couleur signifie ça, mais si il y a telle autre couleur, des paillettes, des rayures, de la brume ou autre, le sens est tout autre. C'est à vous en arracher les cheveux...

Chose que je ne ferai évidemment pas, tenant à mes cheveux noirs. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la plus précieuse des possessions d'une femme est ses cheveux ? Ou un truc dans le genre, je ne sais plus...

-Pourquoi t'es tu installée par ici ? Ton destiné se trouve non loin ?

-Aucune idée, soupirai-je. Peut-être que c'est pour en savoir plus sur sa race, ou est-ce une de vos connaissances... Je n'en sais rien. Mon instinct m'a guidé, et c'est tout.

La conversation se poursuivit. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à refréner mes bâillements au vu de l'heure tardive, mais la bienséance voulait que j'attende que la maîtresse de maison ou le chef de famille me congédie. Heureusement pour moi, Esmée s'en rendit compte et elle m'invita à rejoindre la chambre d'invité suite à un décrochage de mâchoire particulièrement douloureux.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et suivis Alice qui voulait me guider à travers la maison, non sans avoir salué chaque membre du clan Cullen.

-Bonne nuit Kura ! Me souhaita la petite vampire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à nous appeler, on t'entendra !

-Merci, Alice, je te dirais bien à demain, mais vu l'heure, c'est plutôt à tantôt.

Nous gloussâmes en chœur, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Je tournai le dos à cette dernière et fis glisser mes vêtements jusqu'au sol sans bruit. Je m'allongeai entre les draps en culotte, enfouissant mon nez pour mieux m'enivrer de la cannelle les imprégnant à mon plus grand plaisir. J'aimais beaucoup cette odeur, mais celle de la vanille me rendait toute chose. Cette fleur était un rappel de ma mère qui, bien que changeant régulièrement de parfum, la traînait dans son sillage depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

-Mamina... Murmurai-je dans le vide, ouvrant et refermant mes doigts en un geste vain.

J'avais menti. À moitié. Ma mère ne m'avait pas attendue, elle était allée rejoindre nos ancêtres. Mes larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues mais je n'y prêtais guère attention, préférant plonger dans un sommeil réparateur que de me lamenter sur quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait pas.

Кураями Итил

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

(Maintenant je vais te raconter tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi)

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

(50 000 larmes j'ai pleuré)

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

(J'ai hurlé, trompé et blessé pour toi)

And you still won't hear me

(Mais tu ne m'entendras jamais)

#KABOUM#

-M**** ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant.

Si j'étais bien réveillée maintenant, ça n'avait pas été le cas deux secondes plus tôt et mon réveil était donc à réparer.

-C'pas vrai... Grognai-je en passant la main dans mes longs cheveux corbeau.

D'un revers de main, j'avais balayé la radio au sol... Je lorgnai les restes d'un regard triste avant de me décider à me préparer pour les cours de ce lundi.

-Alors...

Face à mon nouveau dressing, je cherchais quoi enfiler pour mettre mes formes en valeur, dans mon peignoir noir "impérial". Mmh... J'attrapai un bustier sans manche ni décolleté d'un noir profond et satiné. Je le complétai d'une jupe s'arrêtent un peu au-dessus du genou, entourée de gaze à petits motifs arachnéens. J'y ajoutai un leggings à rayures noires et blanches et une paire de talons à fines bretelles puis décidai que j'étais prête en récupérant mon sac. Alice avait décidé de passer me chercher ce matin, Jasper rejoignant le lycée par ses propres moyens.

-Salut Kura !

-Bonjour Alice.

-Prête à affronter les hormones lycéennes ? Ricana-t-elle en regardant ma tenue.

Je me contentai d'un sourire carnassier : ce ne serait sûrement pas moi qui aurait le plus de mal à vivre cette journée ! Oh non...

L'obscure ﻤ lune

-Et si t'avais vu sa tronche ! Ha ha ha ! À mourir de rire !

Je m'écroulai sur mon sofa, papotant tranquillement avec Jesse qui avait voulu s'assurer que je n'avais pas stupidement péri entre les crocs du clan du bassin Olympique, ce qui serait un peu comme une déclaration de guerre.

-J'imagine sans peine, princesse ! Rit mon ami. Ah ! Ça me manque le temps où nous étudions tous les deux !

-Tu parles comme un vieux, relevai-je, moqueuse !

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-VIEUX ! Hurla-t-il.

Si il y avait un sujet qui pouvait le faire démarrer au quart de tour, c'était bien son âge... Je réprimai un ricanement et poursuivis ma conversation l'air de rien.

-Sinon, je suis toujours attendue le week-end du 12 ?

-Ouaip, et pas qu'un peu ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire, sale garce !

-Oh ! Serait-ce une proposition ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Minaudai-je en cillant exagérément. Tu as femme et bientôt enfant !

-Kurayami, tu m'emmerdes ! Feula mon meilleur ami.

-Moi aussi je t'aime chéri ! Me moquai-je en réponse.

-Je te laisse, Lilia me fait signe que c'est l'heure.

-Pas de problème vieux frère, salue-la de ma part et raconte moi la visite chez l'obstétricien, surtout !

Je raccrochai en souriant : c'était aujourd'hui la première fois que Jesse accompagnait sa chérie chez celui qui la suivait pour sa grossesse, et il était un peu à cran, au point que Lilia avait fini par dégainer son téléphone pour me supplier de le détendre car sinon la consultation allait tourner au massacre.

Je passai mon bras replié sous mon crâne et tapotai mon menton avec le haut de mon portable, songeuse et les yeux dans le vide. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce week-end je devais rentrer chez moi, des affaires urgentes ne pouvant plus attendre entre autres, et il y avait des risques que je doive m'y attarder. Mais je sentais que quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose qui allait décider dans quel sens l'année allait se dérouler. Et ce n'était pas forcément un qui me ferait pleinement plaisir.

I  
>(Je)<p>

My  
>(Mon)<p>

Me  
>(Moi)<p>

Mine  
>(Mien)<p>

Je décrochai rapidement, ne vérifiant pas le numéro.

-Allô, Kura à l'appareil !

-Kura ? Ici Rosalie...

Je souris et fermai les yeux en entendant qui était mon interlocutrice.

-Salut Rosalie, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Pas spécialement... Débuta-t-elle avant de se faire couper par son mari.

-Hey, Kura ! Tu m'offres tes services, dis ?

-La ferme Emmett ! Feula la blonde. Sinon c'est ceinture !

-Si on peut plus rigoler... Grogna-t-il.

De mon côté, je ricanais, attendant patiemment que le sujet de l'appel soit abordé. Je devais m'organiser, entre les bagages à faire, le prêt de mes clés, et surtout le passage. Je me demandais laquelle de ces trois corvées serait la plus chiantissime... Les trois ensemble, sûrement.

-Bref... Soupira-t-elle. Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais libre ce week-end ?

-Aïe... Hélas... Non. Je suis absente tout samedi-dimanche, voir plus, pourquoi ?

-... Tant pis... C'est juste que Ed s'était mis en tête de fêter l'anniversaire de son idiote d'humaine et que j'aurais au moins passé un bon moment avec toi dans les parages...

-Pas de chance... Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, je pars vendredi dans la soirée, et je suis supposée, attention j'ai bien dit supposée, revenir dimanche tard, et encore...

Je l'entendis grogner au bout du fil. Je comprenais ce qu'elle pensait, ou du moins j'en avais l'idée, et ça me peinait d'avoir dû refuser son invitation. Mais c'était comme ça. Chacun ses responsabilités.

Ne voulant pas raccrocher sur une note aussi peu agréable, je déviai la conversation de manière à ce qu'elle devienne totalement futile et chiffon. Enfin, presque. Mais en un sens, une vampire et une succube qui jacassent, ça peut vite devenir censuré...

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
><strong>


	5. I Un retour attendu

**Salut les gens !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour Noël :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>-Wah !<p>

-En fait, les gens normaux disent "merci", mais pour toi, on va faire une exception, soupira ma cousine.

-Désolée Loreleï, c'est juste que ça fait drôlement du bien de revenir !

Je me frottais la nuque de gêne tout en m'excusant maladroitement. Elle était la fille de la sœur de ma mère. Elle était plus vieille que moi, avait un seul compagnon, et me regardait toujours de haut, comme si j'étais encore une gamine, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise ou hors de moi, selon les circonstances.

Son mari me tendit mes clés sans rien dire. J'étais bien incapable de me rappeler de son nom, mais je savais que c'était un être humain. Je ne m'attarderai pas dessus, tous les deux me tapaient sur les nerfs.

-Bon, on s'est donc occupé de ta maison, comme tu nous l'as demandé, et il n'y a eu aucun problème à remarquer.

Traduction : "on s'est pas gêné de baiser dans ton lit et dans toutes les pièces possibles, histoire de te rendre folle avec nos phéromones."

_Connasse._

-C'est vrai ? Merci bien !

Traduction : "crache ton venin pauvre conne, je vaux bien plus que toi et ton minable complexe d'infériorité !"

C'est fou tout ce qui peut être dit en si peu de mots, n'est-ce pas ?

Je quittai bien vite la désagréable compagnie de cette demi-succube (son père était lui aussi humain, et lorsque une part d'humain est présente dans tes gènes, tu n'es plus qu'à moitié magique... Je voulais même pas penser à leurs enfants, tiens) au profit de mon "manoir" que j'avais dû délaisser durant trois bon mois, les affaires étant les affaires. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer la raison de cette si longue absence à l'administration, moi...

-Bonjour shérif ! Saluai-je mon voisin.

Il me rendit mon salut avec bien peu d'énergie, m'étonnant. Que s'était-il donc passé durant les mois qui avaient passé ? Rien de prenant, j'espère, parce que j'avais trop de leçons à rattraper si je voulais récupérer les notes qu'il me fallait pour poursuivre mes études humaines. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Bella. Ou Jessica. Ou Alice et Rosalie.

Mais là, je ne rêvais que de m'immerger dans le plus brûlant et le plus parfumé des bains. Oh oui... Avec un saladier de bonbons et un autre de chips...

Quel dommage, hein...

-LORELEÏ ! hurlai-je, excédée.

Je savais qu'elle ne me répondrait pas, plus de 10 kilomètres nous séparant, mais quand même. Ils ne s'étaient pas seulement contentés de répandre de multiples phéromones un peu partout, non. Ça aurait été trop beau. Grr.

Je n'avais plus qu'à me taper le ménage, super... Merci conna... _cousine_.

Кураями Итил

Ronchonnant toujours (ça faisait partie de mon charme, ne vous déplaise), je pris le chemin du lycée, me préparant mentalement aux réactions que mon retour devrait normalement susciter. Après tout, il fallait être soit vraiment gonflée, soit être malade à la limite de la mort pour se permettre de ne plus réapparaître une semaine après la rentrée, alors partir trois mois...

Et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais pas morte. Quand on est mort, on est mort, pour ma race du moins.

Mais, quand je vis la gueule que tiraient certaines personnes, on aurait pu le penser. Ouais, je savais, j'avais intérêt à assurer mon pouvoir de séduction auprès du corps enseignant, si je souhaitais obtenir cet inutile diplôme de mortel... Il allait vraiment falloir que je les aime les deux spaghettis à qui j'étais destinée, pour décrocher ce satané morceau de papier ! Et, en un sens, c'était ridicule, vu que c'étaient deux créatures aussi magiques que moi, mais c'était limite obligatoire. Il suffisait que l'un des deux soit plus humain que créature, et il pourrait parfaitement réclamer un train de vie semblable à celui des mortels. Et je devais donc récupérer cette saloperie. Beurk. Jesse avait eu du bol de trouver sa fée avant la fin de ses études. Et qu'elle ne soit pas pro-mortel comme j'en avais déjà rencontrées. Quel sale veinard, cet incube !

Alors... La salle de littérature anglaise... Elle est où, déjà ?

Кураями Итил

-Je veux mourir, geignis-je pitoyablement.

En face de moi, Lilia m'offrit un petit sourire gêné, alors qu'à ses côtés Jesse aspirait son sundae, les yeux fermés.

Ne trouvant aucun soutien, je me redressai de la petite table du café pour me réfugier dans le déluge de caramel et de chocolat fondu qui me servait de pâtisserie.

-Bon, si je résume tes propos. Les Cullen ont mis la clé sous la porte pour une destination tout à fait inconnue -du moins pour la petite mortelle- lors de ta longue absence, tu te retrouves perdue dans cette énoOorme ville qu'est ce vaisselier -je sais, je sais, je suis très drôle, cesse donc de t'étouffer- et tu nous fais une petite déprime. Je crois que du repos te ferait sincèrement du bien, princesse.

-Je vais bien, grognai-je. J'ai juste un karma tout pourri. Voilà, tout.

-Mais bien sûr.

Il extirpa la paille de sa glace avec les dents, la faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, avant de planter ses prunelles lavandes dans les miennes.

C'est dans de pareils moments que je me rappelais son statut, lorsqu'il abandonnait son rôle de meilleur ami, adepte de bons délires et futur papa gâteau.

Il était la Mémoire. Celui qui Sait. Qui Saura. Et qui a Su. Il était le pilier de l'Entente, cette alliance qui permettait d'entremêler toutes les races qui existent, ont existé et existeront. Cette alliance qui avait pris forme grâce à Vanadinite, l'une des impératrices les plus puissantes du peuple succube. En effet, elle était détentrice d'un tel niveau de magie qu'il lui fallut nombreux liés et pas un seul ne fut issu de la même race, mais tous étaient de la plus haute caste. Elfe, nain, incube, loup-garou, vampire... Je crois qu'il y avait eu même une Banshee parmi eux.

Jesse... Enfin, Joachim Septimus Dean fasait partie d'une famille très aristocratique. On apprenait comment tenir une fourchette alors qu'on était encore au biberon, et la reproduction avant les dents de lait. C'est assez… space. Enfin, j'avais failli connaître la même chose, heureusement que Mamina était là, quand on y pense... Toujours était-il que Joachim provenait de la très vieille et très ancienne, ainsi que très noble, famille Apophyllite, connue pour être entièrement dévouée à la famille impériale, Hungersnød.

Donc, bref, fait flipper.

-Vais mourir ? Glapis-je à moitié étouffée par ma cuillerée.

-Kurayami Ithil, tu me fais pitié, reprit-il avec froideur. Je prie Lilith pour que tu retrouves très vite tes compagnons, et qu'ainsi tes fesses aillent reprendre contact avec la soie d'où tu es sortie. J'espère qu'ils posséderont des nerfs d'orichalque et une patience de nymphe, parce que sinon, je devrai assister à ton enterrement et, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque, ce n'est pas ma priorité absolue.

Il finit sa tirade en souriant à Lilia, sa main glissant sur l'arrondi de son ventre.

Je me contentai d'éclater en sanglots. Le problème avec ma quête de liés, était que j'étais très sensible émotionnellement parlant… un peu comme une femme enceinte. C'était très désagréable comme situation, surtout que je n'avais aucune idée de la durée ainsi que la tournure que ça allait prendre.

-Kura... Commença Lilia de sa voix douce.

Jesse l'interrompit d'un baiser peu chaste, juste ce qu'il me fallait pour me ressaisir.

-Yûyake m'a envoyé Éric, il y a deux jours, soufflai-je. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte.

-Éric ? Carrément ? Releva Jesse d'un sourcil. Je ne pensais pas que...

-En un sens, elle n'a pas eut à aller bien loin pour récupérer sa raison...

-Tu devrais faire comme elle.

-Regarder par le _miroir des âmes_ ? Tu veux rire, j'espère ! Hors de question que je n'y passe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde là-dedans pour cela !

-Tu remontes dans mon estime, ma chère, sembla-t-il ronronner.

-Ce n'était pas le but, mais j'en suis contente.

-Sinon, tu avances dans la construction de leur portrait ? M'interrogea la fée aux cheveux parme.

-Eh bien... Depuis que j'ai croisé le clan Cullen, j'ai pu rajouter quelques détails... Mais rien de très probant...

-Oh, tu serais destinée à un vampire ? Intéressant... Ricana Jesse.

-Idiot, va !

Je lui assénai une tape sur le bras, pas méchante évidemment.

Les vampires étaient connus pour leur résistance physique, leur soif de sexe quasi-insatiable, ainsi que leur côté brutal et impulsif. Bref, le rêve pour tout cube en général.

-Tss, écoutez-le se plaindre de sa jolie fée aux ailes translucides !

Ladite fée piqua un fard violent et tenta de se cacher derrière sa part de tartelette au citron meringuée, déclenchant nos rires.

Кураями Итил

-Grande sœur ?

-Oui Kura ? Soupira son aînée.

-C'est vrai qu'il me faudra partir pour trouver mes complémentaires ?

-Oui, comme tous les cubes, pourquoi ?

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ?

-Parce que...

Les yeux pervenches de la plus vieille s'assombrirent et la tristesse étreignit son cœur.

-Parce que... Parce que le besoin ne s'en est pas fait ressentir, Kura. Mais toi, il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui t'attend, quelque part dans ce vaste monde...

-Je veux pas, geignit la fillette, je veux pas te quitter, je veux pas être toute seule et que tu le sois aussi !

-Oh, Darky, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, tu sais. Et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule : ton amoureux ou ton amoureuse t'attendra. Moi, c'est ainsi.

-Mais, tu ne prendras donc pas la relève de Yûyake ?

Les yeux si doux se durcirent, devenant deux pierres dans le visage de porcelaine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, trancha la voix aussi froide que le cœur de la Reine de la glace.

-Mais... Crystal !

L'appelée sortit de la bibliothèque, sa longue robe s'enroulant autour de ses jambes au rythme de ses pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**

****Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil****


	6. I Du côté surnaturel

**Bon, eh bien, j'ai eu ma réponse, je posterai toute l'histoire dans cette fic, en différenciant qu'avec le nom des chapitres ^^ Merci Alexise-me pour m'avoir répondu (ça en fait une)  
><strong>

**Sinon, je sais que l'expression est "on n'est pas couché" mais comme ce sont des succubes, j'ai trouvé ça drôle ^^**

**Les Méliades sont les nymphes des pommiers et Milo veut dire pomme en grec (de ce qu'on m'a dit)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>-La Terre appelle Vénus, répondez, s'il-vous plaît.<p>

-Oh, ferme-là, Cassandre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? Tu viens me sortir de mon gourbi, sous un prétexte complètement futile au passage, et là, tu me lâches au plein milieu de tes explications ? Tu as reçu le pouvoir, ou quoi ?

-Non non, rassures-toi, Yûyake va encore avoir besoin de tes services ! Et moi, des tiens. C'est juste que j'ai assez mal dormi et que les souvenirs font la queue.

-Ah ! J'ai connu ça, moi aussi, à ton âge.

-Ah bon ? Tu es liée à notre peuple par les Liens Purs ?

Excusez mon étonnement, mais cette Méliade, je la connais depuis toujours, et ne l'ai jamais vu accompagnée des nôtres !

-Oh, non, mais mon Milo est un Faune, et c'est assez courant ce genre de liaisons chez les Nymphes, tu sais. Sinon, nous ne sortons guère de nos éléments.

-Ah. Bon.

-Donc, tu es là pour regarder dans le miroir des âmes, comme ta prédécesseure ?

-Pas du tout ! Démentis-je avec force. Quitte à en souffrir, je les trouverai par la méthode traditionnelle ! Ma mère a souffert de cette méthode, comme celle de Crystal, sans que Yûyake n'en pâtisse ! C'est un fardeau de honte qui les a tuées toutes les deux. De honte et de douleur !

-Calme-toi, t'as la peau qui rougit, rétorqua placidement mon interlocutrice en mâchonnant sa pipe. Tu avoueras tout de même que pendant que tu cherches à voir les feuilles de vigne à l'envers, le royaume prend l'eau.

-Yûyake a promis. C'est à elle de regagner son peuple, c'est une sortante. Moi, j'ai tout mon temps de vie, encore.

-Mouais, fit-elle en esquissant une moue dubitative. Que voulais-tu donc ?

-Eh bien…

Кураями Итил

-Bella ?

-Oh ! Euh... Kurayami, c'est ça ?

Je souris avec compassion en la voyant ainsi hésiter : après tout, on ne s'était pas beaucoup vues depuis mon installation dans son voisinage, et c'était en plus avec son désormais ex, donc les souvenirs ne devaient pas être des plus agréables pour elle.

-Exactement ! J'ai dû m'absenter pendant un bon moment, alors je ne suis pas vraiment au fait des dernières nouvelles, ni la meilleure personne à qui se confier, mais on peut toujours essayer, non ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux d'incompréhension et un petit air stupide qui n'était pas sans me rappeler les vaches qui broutaient paisiblement non loin de mon habitation précédente.

-Bon, sinon, tu fais quoi le week-end prochain ? J'ai envie de l'occuper avec quelqu'un, et je crains que ce ne soit tombé sur toi, m'excusai-je d'un sourire.

-Eum, eh bien, je… je ne suis pas très friande du shopping, donc je risque de ne pas être d'une compagnie très intéressante...

-Qui a parlé de shopping ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. J'avais plutôt pensé à un cinéma et à un flânage vers les libraires et les vieilles boutiques... Tu en es ?

-Eum, eh bien...

-Tu peux inviter d'autres personnes, si tu le souhaites, lui assurai-je.

Elle prit une allure pensive, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, mais allez savoir quoi...

-Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse dans l'immédiat, par contre…

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-D'accord, et merci.

Je la regardai partir un moment avant de me retourner à mon tour et de faire une désagréable constatation : mes zygomatiques me faisaient un mal de chien !

Кураями Итил

-C'était un film de quoi, alors ?

-Un film d'horreur.

-Space ta pote.

-Elle voulait éviter les histoires d'amour... Elle sort d'une douloureuse rupture, tu sais.

-Tu devais vachement te sentir dans ton élément, toi !

-Oh, ta gueule.

Les phéromones de la peur ont tendance à faire ressortir nos pire côtés, les plus bestiaux et démoniaques. Bref, rien de très beau. Et en plus, ça nique les endorphines présentes. 'Chier.

-Et de ton côté à toi, hein ? Grognai-je.

-Bah, je pense l'avoir trouvé, mais bon... Je sais pas comment faire. Si c'est moi qui fait le premier pas, il va s'enfuir, et si je devais l'attendre, je risque d'assister à son enterrement avant le mariage...

-Ah ouais, quand même... Long à la détente, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-Eh bah, on n'a pas couché, soupirai-je.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Est-ce que ça te dérange si...?

-Hé hé hé, j'en étais sûre, ricanai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, et je fondis sur ses lèvres offertes.

L'obscure ﻤ lune

-Kura ?

-Hm… oui… qu'y a-t-il ? Grognai-je à moitié endormie.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Allongée dans les draps de soie des Dames Mandibules, je ronronnais d'extase au milieu des nimbes post-coïtales occasionnées par nos activités.

-Ça va me manquer, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

-Et à moi donc, alors... Soufflai-je dans un ronron de contentement.

Il n'y avait qu'avec une succube -voire un incube- que l'on pouvait se sentir quasi-complet, lors de nos quêtes de compagnons.

-Tu connais déjà leurs races ? Poursuivit-elle en effleurant mon triskel de l'index.

-Mmh… un vampire à venin, je n'ai aucune info pour l'autre... Et le tien ?

-Un kitsune. Un magnifique kitsune argenté et à queue double.

-Tu es tombée sur un morceau de choix, grognai-je alors qu'elle passait sur un endroit sensible.

-M'en parle pas, soupira-t-elle alors que nos queues se frottaient entre elles, lascivement. Mais tu t'en sors pas trop mal avec un vampire de cette espèce, sale petite veinarde...

-Et c'est… uh… c'est pas encore fini, haletai-je.

Nos corps se retrouvèrent à nouveau, nous permettant ainsi de faire le plein pour le mois à suivre.

Кураями Итил

-Tu as fait QUOI ?!

-Oh, ça va, t'as un peu rien à me dire, à ce niveau-là...

C'était vrai, quoi ! Lorsqu'il était à la recherche de Lilia, j'avais moi-même dû l'aider à remplir ses piles ! Alors zut, hein...

-Mais non, grosse bête, je ne parle pas de ça, rit-il. Par contre, t'as intérêt à me raconter jusqu'au moindre détail.

-Pervers, va, râlai-je.

-Bon, sinon, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as sorti cette gourde ? Tu es consciente qu'elle fricotait peut-être avec ton destiné ?

-Tout à fait, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le cas. En tout cas, je l'espère, parce que quand j'y pense...

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire entendus.

-Bon, et sinon, ta nuit avec Megwan ?

Кураями Итил

-Donc, tu es allée en Italie avec Alice pour empêcher Edward de se faire craquer la couenne par les Volturis. Et maintenant, tu te retrouves obligée de faire un choix : mourir ou mourir.

-Pas du tout !

-Excuse-moi, mais les vampires sont considérés comme plus morts que vifs ! Donc soit tu te retrouves à manger les pissenlits par la racine, soit tu te résouds à sucer le sang de Bambi.

Elle grimaça face aux images mentales que mes paroles lui imposèrent.

J'étais constamment sur les nerfs ces derniers jours, mais c'était parce que j'avais la sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose, alors il fallait bien que j'extériorise... Non ? Et puis, quoi de mieux que le faire contre une pathétique humaine ?

Devenir un vampire, quelle idée saugrenue ! Et de son plein gré, s'il-vous plaît ! On n'avait jamais vu ça.

Être un vampire n'était ni une malédiction, ni une bénédiction. C'était un fait. Et renier sa race, au profit d'une autre... Brr ! Je ne préfèrais même pas y penser tellement cela était ignoble et incompréhensible ! Et je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela : les trois quarts de la population magique pensait de même ! (ainsi que les nés-de-vampire, et les nés-de-lycaon, mais c'est une autre histoire) Certes, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on avait tous raison, mais bon...

-Et donc, j'imagine que tu veux pas te retrouver six pieds sous terre, je me trompe ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mes parents ne s'en remettraient pas, les pauvres.

-Parce que c'est vrai que devenir un bloc de marbre et ne plus changer pendant les millénaires qui te restent, c'est mieux pour eux, grinçai-je avec acidité.

J'ai déjà dit que mes nerfs étaient à vifs ? Oui ? Non ? Tant pis.

Et elle tourna sa tête vers moi, m'offrant un regard bovin du plus bel effet. Ses yeux marrons n'avaient pas de réelles expressions. Un air d'autoroute, aurait dit un certain comique d'origine marocaine.

Elle aurait pu meugler que j'en aurais pas été choquée, je crois.

-Bella, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, déclara Charlie.

-Euh, oui.

-Je vais donc vous laisser, Shérif, fis-je en rangeant mes affaires de cours.

Nos leçons se trouvaient être complémentaires : Bella ayant noté avec application durant mon absence et malgré sa dépression, et j'avais fait de même lors de sa petite escapade italienne et vampirique.

-Bonne soirée et bon appétit, leur souhaitai-je poliment.

-Elle est vraiment gentille cette gamine, tu ne trouves pas, Bella ? L'entendis-je dire à sa fille.

Je ricanai intérieurement. Après tout, si j'avais le shérif dans la poche, ce n'en serait que plus facile ! Non ?! Je ne comptais pas mettre la ville à feu et à sang, bien sûr, mais je ne me gênais pas pour me faire des amis aux bons endroits.

Et puis, qui pouvait savoir ce que que nous réservait le lendemain, et a fortiori l'année prochaine ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**

****Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil****


	7. II Une nouvelle année

**La suite tant attendue~**

**Donc NON, cette fic n'est pas arrêtée, comme ce n'est PAS signalé sur mon profil ;)**

**Juste que j'ai pas trop avancé sur l'écriture et que j'étais un peu à l'ouest ces derniers~**

**Bref, merci d'avoir reviewé, mis en favoris et en alerte, c'est super gentil :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Idril01 : Oulà, le moment où Kura rencontrera Alec est loooin, désolée :/**

**Ash : Suite demandée, suite accordée !**

**Et merci à tous les deux pour avoir lu et reviewé ^^**

* * *

><p>Ah, une nouvelle année scolaire qui débutait...<p>

Et toujours pas de liés à l'horizon...

Fait chier.

-Allez Kura, ça arrivera lorsqu'il le faudra ! Tenta de me consoler Alice.

-Oui mais moi je veux tout de suite ! Chouinai-je.

En plus, ça me faisait un mal de chien, cette absence. J'avais des cernes qui me mangeaient la moitié du visage, des courbatures qui me sciaient les reins, des chutes de tension et une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Une vraie femme enceinte !

-Alice... Recommençai-je à chouiner.

-Je suis désolée Kura, mais ta race me semble hermétique à mon pouvoir, fit-elle sur un ton peiné et en me frottant le dos.

Y avait des jours où je détestais mon appartenance à cette race si sexy. Même si c'était à moitié faux : ce n'était pas ma race le problème (quoique), mais bien mon statut social qui l'empêchait de me fixer.

Bon, c'est vrai que nous avions aussi un côté cyclo-thymique qui n'était pas toujours pour me déplaire. Enfin... Ouais, ma bouche, quoi.

-Bonjour Kura.

-Salut Jasper !

Et vlan ! J'avais déjà oublié mon état de pleurnicheuse. Je pouvais être dure à suivre.

Imaginez-vous une fille -une qui remplit la plupart des clichés féminins- hyper féminine sur les bords. Et ben même en concentré, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Je crois que Jasper allait m'arracher la tête, au passage.

-Bon, bah, comme le disait si bien Alice, c'est la rentrée, alors je vais vous laisser et partir rejoindre ma nouvelle classe !

Je pris mes cliques sans une seule claque, et fuis courageusement vers... Aucune idée de la direction, mais loin et hors de portée immédiate de cet empathe irrité. Heureusement que Jeanne d'Arc n'accèdait pas à mes pensées, tiens ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce vampire-là...

-Salut les amoureux, souriai-je.

-Kura, me saluèrent-ils poliment.

Je pus noter que Edward avait imperceptiblement resserré son étreinte sur sa chérie. Je retins un soupir déçu et clignai des yeux. Préférant les laisser seuls, je m'éloignai d'eux, le cœur blessé.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait peur de moi, ou bien qu'il refusait ma présence aux côtés de son humaine qui me blessait. C'était sa manière de faire. Et l'absence de raison tangible.

Je n'aimais pas les humains. Ils me donnaient la gerbe, tout simplement. Si leur race pouvait être éradiquée de la surface de la planète, ça ne me causerait aucun problème.

Je savais bien que tous les humains n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même panier, mais ils avaient un peu tous le même fond : ils ne croyaient en rien. Que ce "rien" soit religieux ou non.

Et nous ? Nous autres, pauvres créatures décidées de races inférieures, que pouvions-nous faire ? Que devrions-nous faire ?

Il était inutile et ridicule de leur déclarer la guerre. Passé l'effet de surprise, leurs plus puissants atouts nous écraseraient et nous serions anéantis. Ils étairnt trop nombreux, avaient des armes qui nous étaient nocives, connaissaient certains de nos points faibles par leurs contes et n'avaient aucun scrupule à se damner si ça pouvait leur servir. On ne devait pas tuer certaines races, sans en payer le prix. Le meurtre de Banshee vous assurait une damnation éternelle et héréditaire par exemple. Si si.

Enfin, c'était ce qui était dit, et ce qui expliquait que ces jeunes dames soient respectées. Ça, et le fait qu'elles ne cherchaient pas les ennuis.

Mais, pour revenir au point de départ, Edward pouvait très bien vouloir mettre de la distance entre son kebab et moi, je ne comptais pas le lui boulotter.

Кураями Итил

-Toujours ton tas de boue ?

-C'est pas un tas de boue ! Répliquai-je furieusement.

Je cherchais à démarrer ma moto depuis une demi-douzaine de minutes, sous les regards moqueurs de mes spectateurs. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, sérieusement.

Bon. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir vrombir. Tant pis, je crois bien qu'il était temps d'aller voir un réparateur.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait plus tôt, me demanderiez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en mes pairs pour la leur laisser. Pas que les nains ne soient malhabiles, au contraire, mais plutôt que la technologie humaine, c'était pas leur jus de pierre.

-Si tu veux, j'ai un ami qui aime bien réparer les voitures.

-Au risque de te faire passer pour une grue, et moi pour un butor, mais c'est une moto, pas une voiture, grinçai-je, acide.

Je fusillai du regard cette chère Bella.

-Jacob sait aussi réparer les motos. Et lui il saura te faire un prix, au lieu de t'arnaquer, poursuivit-elle sans se démonter.

Je grognai avant de tendre la main en sa direction, donnant ainsi mon accord pour qu'elle appelle son pote. Elle porta son téléphone à l'oreille alors que je réfléchissais.

Jacob. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Qui c'était, déjà ?

Кураями Итил

-Et voilà, comme neuve !

-Si seulement ça pouvait être possible, marmonnai-je.

Je passai devant le Quileute avec empressement et me jetai sur ma moto pour l'enserrer en souriant béatement.

-Ma chérie~

-Eh bah ! Ça fait plaisir de voir une moto autant aimée !

-Mmh... C'est un présent de ma mère. Comme elle est morte...

Il grimaça, comme si il compatissait. Peut-être était-il dans la même situation que moi ?

-Enfin, bref ! Combien je te dois ?

Кураями Итил

-Je te jure ! Il a fait un véritable miracle ! À croire qu'il m'en a racheté une neuve !

-C'est peut-être le cas, va savoir ! Ricana Jesse.

-T'es bête.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui enfonçai mon coude dans les côtes : nul ne pouvait se moquer de ma céleste moto !

-Comme t'es mon meilleur ami, je ne te tuerai pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Je partis dans un grand rire, style méchant psychopathe dans un mauvais film.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne m'enfonce la tête dans la chantilly de ma gaufre. Maieuh ! Même pas drôle ! En représailles, je lui offris un rapprochement avec sa religieuse. Na ! Un point partout !

-Et sinon ? Quand comptes-tu te soulager ?

Il gardait un air très digne malgré les traces de nappage sur ses pommettes que sa petite fée essuyait tendrement avec une serviette. Ses joues étaient pourpres, prouvant qu'elle réprimait un rire avec quelques difficultés. Un peu boudeur, son compagnon frôla de ses lèvres ses pommettes.

Je remballai mes anneaux : rien que pour m'emmerder, Jesse n'irait même pas au baiser chaste. Grr... Saleté, va !

-Je vous déteste tous, grommelai-je en aspirant mon cocktail avec la paille.

Les amoureux secouèrent leurs mains dans ma direction alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, totalement oublieux de mon existence. C'était vraiment méchant. Et pour la peine, je boude !

Je croisai les bras et ne pipai pas un mot, jusqu'à la fin, ce qui ne sembla pas les gêner outre mesure. Ma vengeance serait terrible. Assurément. Mais pour le moment, j'allais me défouler sur ma gaufre. Elle au moins avait la décence de taire toute récrimination !

De toutes façons, la vie est injuste.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous pouvez voter pour votrevos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**

**Voracity666**


	8. II Une rencontre attendue

**... Bon, il semblerait que j'ai oublié d'enregistrer avant de publier...**

**Donc, je disais que je postais ce nouveau chapitre pour les vacances et aussi parce que j'ai une bonne avance ^^**

**Idrill01 : Moi aussi j'imagine bien :)  
><strong>

**Lili : Merci, heureuse que ça t'ait plu :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé :D  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>-Quand comptes-tu revenir ?<p>

-Bonjour à toi aussi Cassandre. Tu vas bien ?

-Aucun souci. Mon Milo est un amour. Alors ? Comment ça avance de ton côté ?

-Mal. Je suis percluse de courbatures et une joyeuse farandole de nains de pierre dansent la bourrée tous les soirs. C'est très reposant, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

Je lui offris un regard désabusé. Je lui enviais sa fraîcheur de rose, d'un certain côté. Je faisais vieille pomme oubliée, à ses côtés.

-Tu refuses toujours le miroir ?

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes décisions, et tu le sais. À chacun sa ligne de conduite ! Je ne ferais rien qui fasse rougir ma descendance !

Avisant son air amusé et son sourcil relevé, je me sentis obligée de rectifier mes propos, les joues brûlantes.

-Bon, okay, je ferais forcement des trucs qui feront rougir ma descendance, mais pas le miroir.

Elle sembla réprimer un rire alors qu'elle me tendit une fiole nacrée.

-Ça, c'est pour l'humeur. Dès que tu sens qu'elle se modifie sans que cela soit de ton propre fait, prends-en deux gouttes. En cas de gros changements, ça sera cinq.

Je le reniflai avec suspicion.

-Beurk ! T'as mis du frêne dedans ? Je déteste ça !

-C'est du tilleul, déjà, et c'est bon pour ce que tu as. Maintenant, ouste ! Tes preux chevaliers t'attendent, et ton royaume aussi !

-Dis plutôt que tu as hâte de ne plus avoir à répondre au dédain de mère. Je te comprends : elle est insupportable.

-Dis-donc, petite princesse, tu te crois tout les droits !

Je la fixai quelques secondes, perdant mon sourire au profit d'une attitude plus sérieuse.

-J'ai les droits qui me conviennent. Tu parles à ta nouvelle souveraine, ne l'oublie pas.

Je partis sans plus attendre, traversant le portail de quartz qui me fit arriver directement dans ma chambre.

Avisant la nuit tombée et la lune haute, je soupirai. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Quand s'écoulera-t-il uniquement pour ma personne ? Quand aurai-je le plaisir d'observer les aiguilles, juste en me disant que c'était l'amour qui les bougeait ?

Je repris mon apparence de naissance dans un soupir lassé. Ça permettait d'alléger la douleur.

J'avisai le miroir en pied se trouvant non loin et m'en approchai à pas lents. Je ne m'étais pas admirée dans cette tenue depuis plusieurs mois, et ça me faisait étrange de me revoir ainsi.

Baissant la tête, je jetai un regard à la surface réfléchissante. Mes épaisses cornes recourbées en arrière ne me laissaient voir qu'une partie de mon visage, m'obligeant à me décaler pour le voir entièrement. Mes yeux bleu glace ressortaient sur ma peau cramoisie avec la netteté des pupilles de chat. C'était un détail qui avait son importance : les yeux clairs chez les succubes étaient assez rares pour être un atout de charme... Ou une différence cruelle.

Mes longs cheveux étaient nattés et reposaient sagement autour de mon cou, tel un collier noir, soulignant ma tenue de cuir minimaliste qui montrait autant mon ventre que mon tatouage. Les rayons de la Lune caressant ma peau activaient les mouchetures qui la parsemait.

J'étais aussi intimidante que sexy, l'un pouvant aller avec l'autre. Et c'était ce que l'on attendait de l'Impératrice.

Je frôlai mon tatouage en soupirant de dépit puis décidai d'aller me coucher : demain est un autre jour.

L'obscure ﻤ lune

-Tu peux me rappeler ce que je fais là ? Grognai-je à l'intention de Bella.

Elle m'adressa à peine un regard, concentrée qu'elle était pour ne pas trébucher. C'est ça le souci lorsque vous sortez avec un vampire : la moindre petite coupure peut lui faire perdre la tête !

Je rejetai en arrière une mèche rebelle, évitant une branche trop basse. Vu le temps que j'ai pris pour ma coiffure, ce sera dommage de la gâcher.

Sinon, pour vous éclairer, sachez que nous sommes samedi après-midi, dans la réserve indienne. Bella a surgit comme une folle chez moi il y a deux heures pour me forcer à l'accompagner, son vampire de petit-ami y étant interdit et ne voulant pas se retrouver seule. Hourra.

Et si je parle de deux heures, c'est le temps pour qu'elle se rende compte que me supplier ne me ferait pas changer d'avis et que me traîner derrière elle était plus sûr.

-Nous y voilà !

-Ouais, marmonnai-je en cachant bien mon enthousiasme d'être en ces lieux.

Être entourée de loups, dans d'autres circonstances, m'aurait plus que plu, mais l'état dans lequel j'étais ne me permettait pas d'être d'agréable compagnie.

Enfin, on va bien voir ce qu'on va voir, me diriez-vous...

-Jacob !

Je la regardai faire de grands signes à l'un des types baraqués qui se fendit alors d'un sourire lumineux.

Je profitai alors de cette diversion pour récupérer ma main. En plus la sienne est moite, ce n'en est que plus facile.

-Tu connais déjà Kurayumi.

-Oui, bien sûr, pas eut de souci avec la moto ?

Je lui serrai la main qu'il me tendait, souriant poliment.

-Elle me semble encore mieux qu'avant, pour tout dire. À croire que vous l'ayez transformée. Serez-vous magicien, par hasard ?

Je cillai lentement, m'amusant à me rendre charmeuse alors que je savais tout ça inutile.

L'imprégnation, et tout le toutim, je suis au courant, vous pensez bien. On ne nous envoie pas à la quête de nos liés sans un minimum d'information, voyons.

-Ton amie a une drôle d'odeur, fit remarquer celui qui faisait le plus penser à un chien fou.

Je me tournai de moitié vers lui afin de mieux l'observer.

-Jared... Souffla Jacob.

Je replaçai ma tresse et me tournai complètement pour lui adresser un clin d'œil.

-Ça doit être mon eau de toilette, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir mis à ce point !

Il va sans dire que ce qu'il peut sentir n'est autre que l'odeur si particulière des succubes. Mais comment lui expliquer sans rentrer dans les détails et donc sans prendre dix plombes ?

-Bon, tout le monde est là ? Demanda celui que j'assimilai comme le chef de meute.

-Non, les Clearwater sont en retard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

-Ce bébé, cracha une voix féminine, n'avait pas fini ses devoirs. Du coup, maman refusait de nous laisser partir tant que ses exercices n'étaient pas rédigés.

Une jeune fille s'en venait vers nous, les poings dans les poches, accompagnée d'un garçon plus jeune avec lequel elle semblait partager des traits physiques.

-Alors bébé a été un vilain garçon, s'amusa Jared.

Il le titillait de manière désagréable et ça semblait habituel étant donné que nul ne tentait de s'interposer.

-Arrête !

Je tournai la tête pour savoir qui venait de parler, mais étant donné que tout un chacun me fixait, il semblerait que cela soit moi. Oups.

Je m'apprêtai à leur dire d'oublier ce que j'avais dit, mais l'idée eut à peine le temps de passer mon cerveau que j'étais déjà entre les deux garçons, défendant le plus jeune.

Juste le temps de noter sa stupeur que je grognai déjà, prête à attaquer.

Les autres reculèrent.

-Es-tu un loup, toi aussi ?

-Non. Je n'appartiens pas à votre race, pas plus qu'à celle de vos ennemis.

-Alors de laquelle es-tu issue ?

Je les fixai longuement, mes anneaux pulsaient malgré moi et je voyais que ça les intriguait.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu es... ma compagne ? Souffla celui que j'avais protégé.

Je fis volte-face pour mieux l'observer, et autant dire que la vue me plaisait assez.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme sur le coup de l'émotion.

Le grand loup leva le museau vers moi, presque suppliant. Quelle allait être ma réaction ? Semblait-il vouloir savoir.

Contre toute attente, je pris mon apparence de naissance et me mis à sa hauteur, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je suis toujours à ton goût ?

Je reçus un gros coup de langue comme réponse ce qui me fit rire, et encore plus lorsqu'il continua.

Je finis par me retrouver allongé sur le dos, dominée par un changeur qui s'amusait à me repeindre de salive, le tout sous le regard de la meute dudit changeur.

Trop la classe !

Кураями Итил

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant, que j'avais trouvé l'amour.

Ou du moins une partie.

Et la différence se voyait, je peux vous l'assurer. Déjà, le teint plus frais, les yeux plus pétillants, les gestes plus énergiques. Ensuite, l'attitude plus désinvolte, la voix légère, le caractère plus souple.

Bref, c'est une autre succube qui se trouvait devant vous !

Et tout ça grâce à une seule personne : Seth.

Bon, ce ne fut pas simple simple pour autant, la meute prenant très mal que le plus jeune d'entre eux s'imprègne aussi rapidement. Ma race fut aussi très mal interprétée (je ne suis ni démoniaque, ni vampirique, par Lilith !), et tout un tas de crétinerie sans fondement ou dépassé par le temps.

Je soupirai de plaisir, resserrant ma prise sur ce corps bouillant lupin. Une vraie petite bouillotte !

Dormant toujours, il se retourna dans mon étreinte et se nicha un peu plus contre moi, me ravissant.

-Mon amour... Soupirai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


End file.
